inFamous Meets PROTOTYPE
by Divinemyth
Summary: The hero Cole MacGrath goes on a mission to the home of the ultimate weapon.
1. Chapter 1

The Infamous Prototype

Chapter 1: The New Mission

**(Bolded Words: Actions/ **_Italic words: Characters speaking)_

**One early morning at 6 A.M Cole McGrath awoke with the sound of his phone.**

_Cole: Whoever you are. This better be good._

_Moya: Hello to you too Cole._

_Cole: Moya? What do you want this early in the morning?_

_Moya: I have a job for you. Come meet me at the bridge._

_Cole: ughh….can't it wait?_

_Moya: If it could then I wouldn't have wasted my time._

_Cole: *groans* Fine._

**Cole goes to the bridge seeing a familiar sight.**

_Cole: What happened this time Moya?_

_Moya: I'm having problems keeping my job. They want to replace me and this is the only way. And who better to help me then the famous Cole._

_Cole: You missed the part where it benefitted me._

**Cole turned and was about to leave.**

_Moya: I thought you would say that. This is why it will help you too._

**Cole stopped and turned back.**

_Cole: Keep talking._

_Moya: We found information about your parents._

**Cole looked at Moya a bit shocked.**

_Cole: my parents? Where are they?_

_Moya: They are at the very place where the mission is._

_Cole: Oh great…._

_Moya: will you go?_

_Cole: It's really not an option anymore._

_Moya: Come meet me at my office at 5 P.M for the briefing._

_Cole: All right._

**Cole goes to the rooftop and saw Zeke on the couch.**

_Zeke: hey man, where were you?_

_Cole: Moya called me. She wanted my help._

_Zeke: Screw it man! It's not worth it!_

_Cole: I have no other choice. My parents are there._

_Zeke: Oh Sh*t. Well count me in too then._

_Cole: All right. We have to meet Moya at 5._

_Zeke: ok, I'll go with ya._

**Cole and Zeke go to Moya's Office at 5 P.M**

_Moya: and why have you brought this clown with you?_

_Zeke: Hey!_

_Cole: He wants to come too._

_Moya: Well too bad. He can get killed, or worse jeopardize our mission._

_Cole: What is the mission first?_

**Moya turns off the lights and turns on the projector.**

_Moya: The place where you have to go is Penn Station. About a month ago, the people began turning into these animal sort of things. We think it might be because of a disease or a virus. The city is complete chaos. Your objective is to find the source of this disease and put an end to it._

_Cole: Is there no cure for this virus?_

_Moya: Not really. This virus is unique. It turns people into these zombies or whatever you want to call them. But it also enhances their strengths causing massive destruction._

_Cole: So we can get infected easily._

_Moya: pretty much. Just do not let them take you down. And your friend might have a problem staying alive there._

_Zeke: I will not. Just let me go._

_Moya: Whatever. Go for your own risk. I prefer you not returning anyway._

_Zeke: ouch. That's a little mean sweetheart. *laughs*_

_Cole: when are we leaving?_

_Moya: Tomorrow at 7 A.M. The sooner you get there, the better._

_Cole: And my parents?_

_Moya: You will need to find out on your own, Cole. We know they are In Penn Station, but not their exact location._

_Cole: You're a great help._

**Cole and Zeke leave the office and go back to the rooftop.**

_Zeke: Are you sure you're ready for this man? I mean this place seems very dangerous._

_Cole: I have to Zeke. _

_Zeke: ok, if you say so. _

_Cole and Zeke sleep and wake up at 7 A.M. Moya calls Cole._

_Moya: Are you ready?_

_Cole: Yeah._

_Moya: All right. I'm sending the chopper. _

**Cole and Zeke get on the chopper as Moya explained everything to Cole.**

_Moya: Good luck, over and out._

_Cole and Zeke exit the chopper onto a roof of a house. _

_Zeke: Well this is somewhat like home._

**Cole took the communication devices just in case he needed to speak with Moya or Zeke. **

_Cole: I better begin looking around to see how this city is._

_Zeke: Ok man, be careful._

_Cole: Yeah, you too._

**Cole jumps off the rooftop and went further into Penn station. He saw the city was in complete chaos. **

_Cole: Clean place._

**Suddenly a herd of infected civilians charge towards Cole. Cole charges his electricity and hits the civilians. They all fell one by one. **

_Cole: what a warm welcome by our loving neighbors._

**Cole went further and saw a building covered in red. Followed by a loud roar. **

**Cole turned to see an infected hunter charging at him.**

_Cole: Oh crap. _

**He charged his electricity and hit the hunter constantly. However, the hunter did not stop. Cole jumped out of its way dodging its continuous attacks. **

_Cole: argh! Why won't you die?_

**Cole shot a shockwave sending the hunter flying back. Yet it did not still give up. **

_Cole: Have it your way then. _

**Cole Shot a grenade at the hunter as it attached to the hunter. It exploded as the hunter fell.**

_Cole: You're a tough son of a bi-_

**Before Cole finished his sentence, he heard more loud roars as six hunters appeared into plain sight.**

_Cole: Uh oh…This is bad…._

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infamous Meets Prototype**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Cole stepped back slowly seeing the powerful hunters infront of his eyes.**

_Cole: This is Bad….one of these things is like a bulldozer…how am I going to take down six…_

**Just as Cole was ready to launch his electricity attack, Large Missiles fired through the skyes and hit the hunters directly. Hunters did not stop, Alas nor did the missiles. All the hunters were at last killed after countless attacks. A Helicopter landed approximately 10 feet away from Cole.**

_Cole: Uh…Thanks._

_Zeke: Cole! Thank god you're Ok!_

_Cole: Zeke? When did you learn to drive a helicopter?_

_Zeke: Well I sorta didn't save you._

**Many Blackwatch soldiers get out of the copter and surround Zeke and Cole while their weapons are pointing at the two friends.**

_Blackwatch Soldier 1: Why have you come here?_

_Zeke: Well we came on a mi-_

**Cole Gave Zeke a "Shut Up" Look and Zeke got the message to not reveal any information.**

_Cole: We came for a vacation._

**The blackwatch detected no infections on Zeke or Cole, so they lowered their weapons.**

_Blackwatch Commander: Stay away from this part of town._

_Cole: Right…thanks for the tip._

_Zeke: Let's go._

**Cole and Zeke go on top of the apartment again. **

_Zeke: hahahaha! Well Done bro! We really fooled them!_

_Cole: We didn't_

_Zeke: No? How come?_

_Cole: Look at your shoulder._

**Zeke looked at his right shoulder and saw a red light flashing. **

_Zeke: Ahhh! A Small bomb! Runnnn!_

_Cole: It's not a bomb._

_Zeke: …..Oh *embarrassed look*_

_Cole: It's a locating device. They are keeping us easy to find._

_Zeke: where's yours then? _

_Cole: On you._

_Zeke: Wow….thanks a lot dude._

**Cole calls Moya a half hour after the incident.**

_Moya: Yes Cole, What is it?_

_Cole: I checked out this town, and it is in pretty bad shape._

_Moya: I know_

_Cole: what do you know of soldiers in weird masks?_

_Moya: They are known as the Blackwatch soldiers, A.K.A the town security guards._

_Cole: They helped out a little against these big monster things._

_Moya: You were maybe not infected, which is why you weren't killed then and there._

_Cole: I guess so._

_Moya: Anything else?_

_Cole: No._

**Cole got into deep thoughts of this mission. **

_Cole(speaking in mind): Those things were powerful. Thank god the soldiers came or else I would've been in serious trouble. There's more to those soldiers then meets the eye, same goes for this town….and….my parents….._

**Nighttime arrived as Cole and Zeke were about to go to sleep. In Cole's mind streamed many questions. Will this Mission be successful? Or will Cole learn a deeper truth of Penn Station.**

**To be Continued…. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infamous Meets Prototype**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Zeke awakened the next morning seeing Cole standing and staring at the sky.**

_Zeke: Good Morning Partner. You're up pretty early._

_Cole: Couldn't sleep all night._

_Zeke: ah shucks. What's botherin ya? _

_Cole: Just too many questions, and I will find some answers today._

_Zeke: How are ya gonna do that?_

_Cole: I'm going to infiltrate the largest blackwatch H.Q._

_Zeke: …..ARE YOU NUTS? They let us go once, but I doubt they'll do us that favor again._

_Cole: That's why we'll need a plan._

_Zeke: I just hope you know what you're doing bro…_

_Cole: Don't I always?_

**Cole calls Moya an hour later. **

_Moya: Yes Cole._

_Cole: Moya, I need an overview of the largest Blackwatch H.Q._

_Moya: Largest H.Q is located in the center of Penn Station. Very enormous, Heavy guarded with soldiers, tanks, automated Weapons, alarms, detectors, Cameras. Not to mention patrolled by the strike team 24/7._

_Cole: What would make the whole H.Q empty or close to empty?_

_Moya: Cole, There's more than a hundred guards in that place. It's impossible to get all guards out, unless it's something like an alien invasion or something._

_Cole: *grins alittle* Perfect._

_Moya: Mind telling me what you're planning to do?_

_Cole: I want to infiltrate the H.Q. _

_Moya: Why?_

_Cole: For some answers. I need your help Moya._

_Moya: Forget it Cole. If they find out I'm in this plan, they'll fire my ass, along with imprisonment. It's too risky._

_Cole: They won't find out. _

_Moya: But what's your plan?_

_Cole: We create a diversion for the whole or most of the H.Q to be empty. Afterwards, I infiltrate the base._

_Moya: What diversion?_

_Cole: An alien Invasion. That's where your technology comes into play. You hire someone to use some alien-like aircraft and catch their attention._

_Moya: *groan* Fine. _

_Cole: Zeke has both transmitters on him, take him on the aircraft. The blackwatch might think we're aliens or something. _

_Moya: Just great, the joker out of all people. When will this plan be carried out?_

_Cole: Today at 1 P.M. _

_Moya: That's too soon. I need to find someone still and get permission for the aircraft._

_Cole: It's 7 A.M. You have 6 hours, plenty of time._

_Moya: Fine. Be ready when I give the word._

_Cole: Right._

**Meanwhile…..**

_Zeke: So I'm stuck with these transmitters on me…*sigh*…well as long as Cole finds his parents._

_Infected civilian: GRRAAAAAAAA!_

_Zeke: Oh shit! What the fuck is that?_

**More infected civilians surrounded Zeke. Zeke quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Cole's number.**

_Zeke: Cole Cole Cole! Help, I'm surrounded by some animals things! Help Partner!_

_Phone: Please leave a message after the beep….._

_Zeke: Crap! His phone is turned off! SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

**Shots fired at the infected as they all fell. The blackwatch soldiers appeared once again.**

_Zeke: Oh god, thanks guys…_

_Blackwatch soldier: We warned you._

**The soldier standing behind Zeke knocks Zeke out of consciousness. **

_Blackwatch commander: Take him to the H.Q._

_Blackwatch Soldier: Yes sir._

**They pick up Zeke's body, and take them to their H.Q, for investigation. They take Zeke to a room with nothing but a desk in the middle and chairs. Zeke was still unconscious. **

_Blackwatch Soldier: Sir, what is your order?_

_Blackwatch Commander: We wait….for his friend….._

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**infamous Meets Prototype**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Cole turned on his phone, then noticing he had one missed called. Realizing it was Zeke, he pressed the call button hearing the dialing tone afterwards, then ringing tone. There was no answer at the first try. Cole redialed the number. After a couple of bells, Someone answered.**

_Cole: Hello? Zeke? What happened? Why aren't you picking up the phone?_

_Blackwatch Commander: Your friend is being held in our custody at the place you were planning to infiltrate. Come and get him._

**Blackwatch commander disconnected the phone.**

_Cole: Hello? Hello? Shit!_

**Cole quickly scrolled through contact's list and pressing dial on Moya's number.**

_Moya: Yes Cole?_

_Cole: Moya, we have a problem. Zeke has been caught by the blackwatch._

_Moya: What! How? _

_Cole: I don't know. I called him and one of those soldiers picked up. They knew I was about to infiltrate their base! They said come and get him at base. _

_Moya: I knew bringing him along was a bad idea from minute one. What are you going to do now?_

_Cole: It's not like I have any other option._

**Meanwhile…..**

_Blackwatch Commander: What is his weakness? _

_Zeke: I…..won't…..talk…._

**The commander pressed the button on a remote. Zeke shouted in pain as electricity soared through his body.**

_Blackwatch Commander: Reveal his weakness, and we'll make the pain stop. *presses button again*_

_Zeke: AHHHHHHHHH! Ok….Ok….I'll talk…His weakness…is…..water….._

_Blackwatch Commander: As I suspected. Take him to the cell._

_Blackwatch Soldier: Yes sir._

**Two blackwatch soldiers carried the half awake Zeke to a cell and locked him up with maximum security. Meanwhile, Cole was near the H.Q. Seeing all the security around the base, Cole began to suspect this was a trap. Cole jumped down from the building and went to the front door.**

_Blackwatch Soldier: State your business._

_Cole: I'm here to get my friend._

**The soldier contacted the commander via walkie talkie. The commander allowed him to enter.**

_Blackwatch Soldier: You may enter._

**Cole entered the base, was surprised how large this base was. He went forward seeing soldiers at his left and right, not moving an inch. The commander came out. **

_Cole: where is he? _

_Blackwatch Commander: He's alive….for now._

_Cole: Set him free!_

_Blackwatch Commander: Now!_

**All the soldiers opened fire with fire hoses. Cole screamed out of pain as he fell unconscious. **

_Blackwatch Commander: Put him in the electric proof cell._

_Blackwatch Soldier: Yes sir._

**The soldiers threw Cole in the cell. Still unconscious due to the amount of water sprayed on him.**

_Blackwatch Commander: You're better off not knowing about this town, or else it will lead to the results of your parents._

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infamous Meets Prototype**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Zeke: Cole! Cole, wake up Bro!_

**Hearing Zeke's voice Cole opened his eyes and stood up. **

_Cole: There you are._

_Zeke: Glad to see you too. You okay?_

_Cole: I'm fine._

_Zeke: Guess we're trapped here._

**Cole examined the cell. **

_Cole: Punches and kicks would be useless with these cells._

**Cole charged up his electricity and fired everywhere at the cell. Alas it was all in vain.**

_Zeke: Guess we're stuck here. Awesome way to start a new mission, eh?_

_Cole: Shut up Zeke._

_Zeke: Ok ok, sorry._

**A couple minutes later a Blackwatch soldier came along with the commander.**

_Commander: Now, why don't you tell us why you're really here?_

_Cole: My answer is still the same._

_Commander: Get his friend out._

**The soldier took Zeke out and pointed his assault rifle at Zeke's head.**

_Commander: I suggest you rethink that answer. You have a count to Five._

_Cole: Let Him go!_

_Commander: One…_

_Cole: I'm telling you, we came for a vacation! There is no second reason!_

_Commander: Two….._

_Cole: (In mind) What do I say? It seems I have no other option._

_Commander: Three..._

_Cole: Wait. I'll talk._

_Commander: There's better. Put him back in the Cell._

**The soldier threw Zeke back in the Cell.**

_Commander: You were saying?_

_Cole: We came here on a mission._

_Commander: regarding?_

_Cole: The Virus that released upon many. _

**The commander was surprised at what he heard.**

_Commander: How do you know of the Virus? _

_Cole: I know people._

_Commander: You're going to wish you didn't._

_Cole: I told you what you wanted to know…now let us go!_

_Commander: I'm afraid, I cannot. You know too much._

_Zeke: Know what? I don't know of any viruses that make people stronger and look like zombies._

_Commander: Make yourself right at home. you won't be leaving anytime soon._

_Cole: Grr! Wait until I get out of this cell._

**The Commander and Soldier left.**

_Zeke: Well looks like we're stuck here. We can't even contact anyone that can help._

**Cole lied down trying to think of a way.**

**After a few hours…..**

_Soldiers: We're under attack! Send the strike team immediately! _

**Cole awoke from the soldiers giving orders, along with loud roars.**

_Cole: Sh*t! They're back!_

_Zeke: Whose back?_

_Cole: the oversized infected._

_Zeke: ….Uh oh…_

**A soldier ran past Cole and Zeke but then we sent flying back, Followed by the entry of a hunter.**

_Zeke: Oh sh*t! that thing is freaking big! _

_Cole: That would be the least of our worries._

**The hunter walked past Cole and Zeke, smashing everything that stood in its way.**

_Zeke: how about using that strength to destroy these cells? _

**Another hunter came but this one was much bigger. Zeke's and Cole's eyes widened to see the size of the leader hunter. It stopped in the middle of the two cells and stared at Cole.**

_Cole: we're screwed._

**The hunter swung three times, tearing the cell of Cole into pieces. **

_Cole: sh*t!_

**The leader hunter stood still, but the other hunters approached Cole slowly. **

_**To be continued….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Infamous Meets Prototype**_

_**Chapter Six **_

**Cole looked to his left and right, seeing running was not an option, the hunters had him surrounded. **

_Cole: Only one chance…_

**Cole charged his lightning to maximum and just as he was about to fire, helicopters appeared from the back. The helicopter fired its weapons, gaining the leader hunters and all other hunter's attention. **

_Cole: now is my chance._

**Cole dashed through the hunters, afterwards the hunters jumped on the helicopters, destroying them one by one. The helicopters did not cease in numbers. When the hunters were all dead or escaped, the helicopters retreated. Cole deactivated the cell of Zeke.**

_Cole: Let's go before we get caught._

_Zeke: yeah._

**Just as they were about to run to freedom, they were yet again surrounded but by Blackwatch soldiers this time.**

_Blackwatch soldier: Don't Move! Hands up in the air!_

_Cole: Damn it!_

_Zeke: let us go for god's sake. We are no use to anyone._

**The commander came running seeing Cole and Zeke surrounded.**

_Commander: So you thought you could escape. Clever attempt, but unsuccessful. Put them in a different cell._

_Zeke: Just let us go! We promise never to say anything to anyone about this._

_Commander: You won't be saying anything to anyone. I'll make sure of that._

**Cole and Zeke were put together this time in another cell.**

_Zeke: we're never getting out of this stupid place. It's like a castle guarded by sh*t load of knights!_

**Cole remained silent. After an hour, the commander returned with two soldiers at his sides.**

_Cole: What do you want with us?_

_Zeke: Let us go you piece of sh*t! you're keeping us hostage for no goddamn reason!_

_Commander: Silence fool. Otherwise, we'll do the same treatment that we used with his parents._

_Cole: …WHAT! My parents? What did you do to them?_

_Commander: Let's just say, they were better of dead._

**Cole floated up with his body surging from lightning. Lightning shot from the sky almost hitting one of the soldiers, but missing the commander.**

_Zeke: Cole, calm down! Cole!_

**Zeke wanted Cole to calm down because his rage would be the end of everyone around him.**

_Commander: Water now!_

**The soldiers activated the water from the ceiling, normally used for a fire. Cole shouted from pain of the water and fell unconscious.**

_Zeke: Cole!_

**Zeke went to him to try to wake him up, but he saw electricity was still surrounding Cole's body. Anything that would touch Cole in present state would be electrocuted with high levels of voltage. Zeke had no option but to wait until the electricity was gone.**

**After an hour….when all the electricity surrounding Cole vanished and he awakened.**

_Zeke: Cole! You're okay! Thank god._

_Cole: They killed by parents…They will pay!_

_Zeke: Cole calm down bro. We don't want you going through that state again._

**Meanwhile….**

**The hunters returned to the hive to their master, failing their mission. They were going to strike again but this time their master would join them, making sure the mission was successful.**

**Half hour later, gunfire was heard by Cole, followed by roaring.**

_Cole: it's them! Their back for a second attempt!_

_Zeke: Oh no! Not again!_

**The hunters took care of the front guards, while the leaders jumped in from the back destroying the automated weapons.**

**The hydras appeared from underneath destroying all tanks, and helicopters before they can be used against them.**

_Cole: They came with full planning,_

**The leaders were charged by soldiers but they all fell instantly. **

**The cell shield became deactivated all of a sudden.**

_Zeke: wha….what happened?_

_Cole: They must have broken the cell switch._

**The same leader hunter stood infront of Cole from last time**

_Cole: It's the one from before! Damn it! _

**The Leader hunters surrounded Cole and Zeke. This time even Cole's electricity wouldn't help. Just as the leader hunter was about to charge at Cole…**

_Voice: Stop._

**The leader hunter stopped in his tracks and went back to his spot. Cole was unable to see anything behind the hunters, except a hood over a person's head. As the hunter opened a way for the person to enter, Cole saw the person. It was a blackwatch soldier, however one hand as a claw, and the other as a blade. Suddenly his form changed instantly. He was now wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and wearing the hood from his jacket. Cole and Zeke were now in the presence of the ultimate weapon, Alex Mercer. **

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**inFamous meets [PROTOTYPE]**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Cole watched closely for any attacks. However' Cole had a feeling, there was more to Mercer then meets the eye. **

_Zeke(whispering): Let's make a run for it…_

_Cole: No._

_Zeke: No! What do you mean No!_

_Cole: Reason One: We cannot run past these….things. Reason Two: I want to know who this guy is._

_Zeke: Well I want to live!_

**Even though Cole and Zeke were whispering, Alex was able to understand.**

_Alex: Your friend is right. Trying to escape will result in your own end._

_Cole: Who are you? What are you doing here?_

_Alex: I have many names. My objective is to destroy every trace of blackwatch._

_Cole: Why?_

**Alex turned away from Cole and Zeke and gave to command to the hunters to continue to attack.**

_Alex: I have my reasons. Begone from this base, or be obliterated along with it._

**Alex walked away from Cole and Zeke.**

_Zeke: We better follow his warning._

_Cole: Yeah._

**Cole and Zeke escaped the base, and stood on a building, watching the H.Q from a safe distance. The base began to collapse. The hunters roared proudly, from their success.**

_Zeke: sucks for the blackwatch._

**Cole searched around for Alex. He spotted him after the smoke and dust cleared up. Alex was surrounded by tanks, soldiers and helicopters.**

_Cole: He's in trouble._

_Zeke: you should help him then. I mean he did help us it's time to return the favor._

_Cole: Yeah, I guess._

**Cole was about to jump down but then noticed Alex was not moving, nor was he worried.**

_Cole: How can he not be worried?_

**Cole watched closely at how Alex was to escape.**

**Alex looked up. He then gritted his teeth charged his arms. After a few seconds, enormous tentacles covered his entire surrounding, almost reaching Cole. All the helicopters, tanks, and soldiers were destroyed. Afterwards, Alex run away and disappeared with the hunters. **

_Zeke: Whoa…._

_Cole: Incredible…._

_Zeke: I'm sure you saw that…_

_Cole: I did. I was right about this guy. There is more to him then just looks._

_Zeke: Let's go home now, before we get jailed again for escaping._

_Cole: You go ahead. I'm going to check if there is anything remaining I can find about blackwatch, and this guy._

_Zeke: okay._

**Cole jumped down and went inside the building. Everything was destroyed. Cole searched the first floor of the H.Q and located a few papers. He located a paper with, Alex Mercer's picture, but the writing was all burnt. He kept searching further, and located a huge portfolio. He skimmed through and figured it had valuable information. He took it and left the base. **

**Cole reached the rooftop and searched through the portfolio. He found something about the virus. **

_Zeke: So did you find anything?_

_Cole: The virus was released by someone named Alex Mercer. _

**Cole found a picture of Alex Mercer. It was the same person he saw in the base.**

_Cole: So his name is Alex Mercer._

**Cole called Moya, followed by Moya answering.**

_Moya: Cole, it's about time. Where have you been?_

_Cole: I'll tell you later, for now I need some answers._

_Moya: all right, go ahead._

_Cole: Who is this Alex Mercer?_

_Moya: I'm not fully sure, but he worked for blackwatch. _

_Cole: So then he caught the virus._

_Moya: No, Mercer was killed by blackwatch. _

_Cole (In mind): Killed? Then who was the person in the base? His twin?_

_Moya: Anything else?_

_Cole: The information I found said Mercer released this virus as was killed._

_Moya: He might have. I do not know most of it._

_Cole: all right, that'll do._

**Cole ended the call and read more. His eye caught something. It was the picture of Alex Mercer again, but under his name, the headline read "Zeus"**

_Cole: Zeus?_

_Zeke: maybe they liked the Greek gods._

_Cole: They named his Zeus because of his powers and abilities. The person we saw was this Zeus/ Alex Mercer. _

**Cole kept searching until he saw a picture of his parents. His eyes widened. The headline under the picture read "Infected and killed." Afterwards he read, "Entry # 281 Brian and Jennifer McGrath. Married couple was infected by Alex Mercer/ Zeus, Giving no option to the blackwatch but to eliminate them, like all the other infected." Cole's mind filled with rage, towards Alex Mercer.**

_Cole: after I deal with you, you're going to wish you were never born 'Zeus."_

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Zeke noticed Cole was surrounded by electricity. **

_Zeke: Cole, You okay?_

**Cole took deep breaths and calmed down after realizing electricity was covering him. The electricity slowly faded away.**

_Cole: I'm fine._

_Zeke: You sure?_

_Cole: Yeah._

_Zeke: So, what did you find out about that guy?_

_Cole: He caused my parents to be killed._

_Zeke: Oh my god. how?_

_Cole: He infected them, turning them into those zombie things._

_Zeke: Damn, why would he do that?_

_Cole: whatever reason he did it for, is going to be the reason of his death._

_Zeke: Whoa, take it easy Bro._

_Cole: take it easy? He killed my parents and you expect me to take it easy! _

**Cole's rage returned, as well as the surrounding electricity.**

_Zeke: Whoa whoa whoa! Cole calm down man. No need to get angry._

**Lightning began striking again and this time one hit Zeke. Cole came to his senses after seeing Zeke electrified with great power.**

_Cole: Zeke! Sh*t!_

**Cole shook Zeke and tried to wake him up, but Zeke was out cold. Cole rushed Zeke to the hospital, hoping his electricity didn't kill Zeke. **

**After three hours….**

_Cole: How is he?_

_Doctor: He is in critical state. I've never seen anything such as this. The lightning he was hit by was extremely powerful. We'll try our best._

**Cole sat down on the bench having the guilt emotion. **

**Suddenly, Cole's phone rang.**

_Cole: Hello?_

_Moya: Cole, I have bad news._

_Cole: I can't imagine something worse than what I'm in right now._

_Moya: The entire blackwatch is searching you. You are a wanted fugitive for them now._

_Cole: I stand corrected._

_Moya: You need to go into hiding. _

_Cole: What about Zeke?_

_Moya: He is not wanted, so he is safe from them._

_Cole: He's in the hospital._

_Moya: What did he do this time?_

_Cole: I struck him with my lightning accidently. He is in bad shape._

_Moya: Just great. Stay out of sight from blackwatch. _

_Cole: Got it._

**The doctor came out again after two hours.**

_Cole: any improvements?_

_Doctor: He's out of danger from the lightning, but he is still unconscious._

_Cole: Thank god._

_Doctor: I have bad news though._

_Cole: what is it?_

_Doctor: Your friend was infected by the virus._

**Cole's eyes widened and his rage slowly began to rise.**

_Cole: WHAT!_

_Doctor: He was infected by a carrier of the virus._

_Cole(In mind): Alex Mercer._

**The doctor left after revealing the disturbing news. **

_Cole: This mission has now become personal. _

**Cole was once again beginning to get surrounded by electricity, but this time it was red electricity.**

_Cole: Hide wherever you can, run wherever you want. Your life will be destroyed, and there will be no one to hold me back this time._

_**To be continued…..**__  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Cole left the hospital the very moment his dark side appeared.**

_Sasha: Cole, I sense your dark side returning. I love it when you're this way._

_Cole: I want you and your reapers to locate one named Alex Mercer, and do it stealthily._

_Sasha: It will be done my darling._

**Sasha left Cole's mind. Cole received a call from Moya afterwards.**

_Moya: Cole, I think you better retreat from this mission. It's really gotten out of hand._

_Cole: I was about to quit your mission anyway Moya. I have my own objectives to achieve._

_Moya: Such as?_

_Cole: It's none of your business. I abort your mission, end of conversation._

**Cole disconnected the phone, not wanting Moya's persuasion or reasoning. **

**Cole went to the rooftop, and waited for Sasha and her reapers to locate Mercer. Suddenly there were gunshots and explosions on the streets. Cole checked and saw the fighting between the reapers and the dust men.**

_Cole: I specifically said to find Mercer stealthily. _

_Sasha: I'm sorry my love. The dust men followed my reapers. Please help them fight the dust men, darling._

**Cole leapt down from the building. The dust men began opening fire at Cole. Cole raised his hands in the air for a second and then towards the floor. Violent red lightning began to strike from the sky, destroying every dustman and many vehicles. The conduit reapers teleported next to Cole, then teleported away, continuing their search for Alex Mercer. **

_Sasha: They'll find this Mercer soon sweetheart._

**Meanwhile…**

**The reaper Conduit located Mercer and began firing at him. **

_Alex: Destroy them._

**The Hunters leapt from the many buildings, slaughtering the reapers. Sasha connected with one of the conduits, who had little life remaining. The hunters tore the conduit apart, breaking the connection of Sasha.**

_Sasha: Curses! Cole's not going to like this….._

**Sasha connected with Cole. **

_Sasha: Sweetheart, some monsters destroyed my reapers. I managed to locate the person you seek though. He is at the eastern part of town. Go and kill him baby. _

**Cole jumped onto a power line and grinded quickly as possible to reach the place. He jumped down from the power line, seeing Mercer from a close distance.**

_Cole: Finally I've located you. It's time you pay for what you've done._

**Alex remained silent. He noticed, however, Cole was different looking from last time. The hunters reappeared. **

**Cole summoned his lightning storm, destroying every hunter with one strike. Alex was surprised at Cole's power. **

**There was no one there, except Alex and Cole. **

_Cole: Fight me Mercer. Your life ends today._

**Cole activated his gigawatt blades, jumped in the air, and went to attack Alex. **

**Alex leapt into the air and grabbed Cole from the neck. He landed on the floor the next second, with Cole's neck in his grasp. Cole was kicking and struggling to get free.  
><strong>

**To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Alex released Cole from his grasp and threw him aside, not wanting to kill him. He turned away and was about to leave.**

_Cole: You're not going anywhere "Zeus." _

_Alex: what do you want?_

_Cole: What I want, is you destroyed! Fight me right here, right now!_

**Cole activated his gigawatt blades and went to strike again. However, Alex activated his blade and blocked the attack. Afterwards Alex threw Cole aside.**

_Alex: You have a death wish, I'll fulfill it for you. _

**Hunters began gathering behind Alex once again, but Alex gave them the signal to remain neutral. Hunters backed away and watched.**

_Cole: That's more like it._

**Cole and Alex run towards each other and began swinging their blade. **

**Alex knocked Cole back a few feet. Cole used his more recent acquired power and picked up a car next to him and threw it at Alex. Alex grabbed the car in midair and threw it back at Cole. **

**Cole shot lightning at the car continuously, leading to its explosion before it reached him.**

**Alex put his blade away and activated his claws power. Afterwards Alex hit the ground with his claws. The earth shook and began shattering towards Cole. Cole leapt out of the way, avoiding the ground spike power of Alex.**

**Cole did his static thrusters and while Alex was directly below him, his launched the thunder drop with half of his might. Alex was knocked back and was on the floor. Cole saw this opportunity to finish him off. He threw countless shock grenades at Alex, until he was completely drained. The grenades exploded violently. Cole stood with most of his energy lost. However, He saw a figure standing in the smoke. **

_Cole: No freaking way!_

**When the smoke cleared up, Cole saw Alex in his most defensive state, the armor. Almost nothing can destroy this armor. **

_Cole: Grr! I need some energy quick…._

**Cole quickly went next to a telephone pole, and drain its electricity until he was fully recharged. Cole used his shockwave as an attempt to throw Alex back, but his armor was too heavy. **

**Alex activated his whip fist power. He threw the whip at Cole, but Cole activated his Electric shield, to black it. **

_Cole (In mind): That armor will not let me destroy him, no matter how much I try. What can I do? _

**Cole suddenly sparked an idea.**

_Cole(In mind): His armor is metal, and I'm electricity. _

**Cole looked at the sky and grinned.**

_Cole: Perfect._

**Cole leapt onto the telephone wire and stood on it, gaining unlimited supply of electricity. **

_Cole: This is for my parents! _

**Cole charged his lightning storm to the maximum and unleashed its devastating wrath upon Alex. The electricity went on for one minute straight. Cole stopped and leapt off the telephone wire and saw Alex on the floor. **

**Alex was not moving. There was electricity still surrounding, due to the extremely powerful blast. **

_Cole: Rest in peace you bastard. _

**The hunters went near Alex and tried to move make him wake up, however, he did not. **

_Cole: He's dead. Same will happen to anyone else who opposes me. _

**The hunters roared out loud, to their fallen comrade.**

**Cole left afterwards, to the hospital.**

**The hunters leapt on buildings until they reached a very high building. On top of that very building, stood Elizabeth Greene and Robert Cross in his human form, with one arm missing. The hunters required a leader, therefore Elizabeth and Robert would work.**

_Robert: Mercer is dead. This electric man proved quite useful for us. We consumed the FBI agent, and lured his here. Making him believe Mercer was responsible for his parents death, with the fake documents. Not to mention, you infecting his best friend. There is no one to stop us now. This world is now in our grasp._

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Cole reached the hospital, after defeating Mercer. The doctor came out of Zeke's Room.**

_Cole: How is he doctor?_

_Doctor: He is doing well now. We were able to remove the infection before it consumed your friend. A little bed rest and he will be fine._

_Cole: That's great!_

**Cole was relieved to see Zeke was going to live and free from the infection. Cole's lightning changed back to blue.**

_Cole: Thanks doctor._

_Doctor: Don't thank me alone, there is another person that made this possible._

**Another person appeared out of the room with who wore green doctor attire. **

_Doctor: Cole, This is Doctor Ragland. He was able to cure your friend of the infection._

**Cole and Ragland shook hands. The other Doctor left.**

_Cole: Thanks Doctor, You don't know how grateful I'm. _

_Ragland: You're welcome. You best keep your friend away from the infected now._

_Cole: He will be free from the infection, along with the rest of this city. I took care of that today._

**Ragland was a little surprised to hear those words.**

_Ragland: Took care of it? How?_

_Cole: I killed the only remaining carrier of the virus._

_Ragland: Who might that be?_

_Cole: Alex Mercer or some call him Zeus._

**Ragland's eyes widened.**

_Ragland: You killed Alex?_

_Cole: You know about him?_

_Ragland: Yes, I worked with him in the past._

_Cole: Oh?_

_Ragland: Why did you kill him Cole? He is the reason the city was stable in the destroyed state it's in._

_Cole: He killed my parents, and infected Zeke._

_Ragland: What? That's impossible. _

_Cole: what do you mean?_

_Ragland: I've worked with Alex in the past, and he might not be a hero, but he is no villain either. He saved this town destroyed by risking his own life. _

_Cole: Then why did he infect my Parents, and Zeke?_

**Before Ragland was about to speak, the television on the wall caught his attention. Both Cole and Ragland watched the breaking news. **

_Television Reporter: Breaking News, the infected have attacked the army base, destroyed little defense we had. Blackwatch and other army members have tried to stop them, however, nothing was able to stop this growing population of the infected and their attacks. More updates on the infected, right after these messages._

**Ragland turned to Cole.**

_Ragland: This is the reason Alex was important. _

_Cole: I'll take care of them. _

_Ragland: No! Don't be foolish Cole. It's an entire army against one. You'll be massacred._

_Cole: I'll handle it._

**Cole left the Hospital.**

_Ragland: Let's hope so….._

_**To be continued…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**After leaving the hospital, Cole approached Time square. Seeing millions slaughtered and everything destroyed, even more than before.**

_Cole: Everything is destroyed. Killing Mercer had a larger effect on this place than expect. I have to find before they go further with this mass murder._

**Cole leapt on the telephone wire, grinded as quick as possible to Penn station, the inevitable target of the infected. When Cole reached there, he saw hundreds of thousands of infected, destroying everything and everyone.**

_Cole: Hey Uglies! Why not pick on someone your own match!_

**The infected changed their attention towards Cole and launched towards him.**

_Cole: Here we go._

**The infected civilians attempted their attacks on Cole, but Cole shot his lightning bolts at them.**

_Cole: 10 Down… a thousand to go._

**The hunters and civilians attacked Cole at once, but Cole evaded and summoned his lightning storm for 4 seconds. Suddenly Cole began feeling down. He was low on power. He attempted to drain power out of telephone poles, but there was no power there either. The hunters attacked Cole viciously until he was barely able to stand. **

_Cole: Damn it!_

**Cole was slowly beginning to faint, but before he did, he saw a person in army attire and one arm missing. It was Robert Cross.**

_Robert: You've lost Macgrath. You've done your job well. Finish him off._

**Robert left Cole, and went to destroy what remained of Penn Station. The hunters were about to deliver the final attack until a truck pulled over, followed by gunshots.**

_Zeke: Cole! I got ya man!_

_Ragland: Quickly Zeke!_

**Zeke placed Cole on the back of the truck and they drove away in speed. Zeke fired a couple of shots to throw off a few hunters that they were be followed by. **

**All three reached the hospital. Zeke quickly grabbed Cole and took him inside the hospital onto a bed. There were many wires attached to Cole. He was in critical state but still alive. **

_Zeke: Rest well brother. You tried your best._

_Ragland: He has loads of courage unfortunately he was outnumbered and outmatched this time. _

_Zeke: Yeah._

_Ragland: with Alex gone, and Cole down, the infected will attack everything like a wildfire until nothing remains._

_Zeke: What can be done?_

_Ragland: I don't know…._

_**To be Continued…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Zeke sat beside Cole, hoping he will wake up soon. Ragland walks in.**

_Zeke: How is he doing doc?_

_Ragland: The amount of hits he took from the hunters could kill a normal person, but thank heavens Cole is not a normal person._

_Zeke: Yeah…._

**Suddenly Cole's body slowly began getting surrounded by electricity.**

_Ragland: What the-?_

_Zeke: Looks like Cole is coming back. Woohooo!_

_Ragland: Incredible…._

**The entire hospital began to fall apart. Followed by a few explosions and loud roars. **

_Zeke: Whoa! What's going on?_

_Ragland: Damn it! We're being attacked!_

_Zeke: Oh sh*t! We gotta get Cole and ourselves out of here. _

_Ragland: Yes, grab Cole quickly and follow me._

_Zeke: Roger._

**Ragland and Zeke rushed out to notice it began to rain. **

_Ragland: Just great._

_Zeke: Forget the rain, get some vehicle and let's get the hell out of here._

**Ragland acquired a truck. Zeke leapt on the back with Cole. Ragland floored the acceleration and drove away.**

**Zeke noticed as they drove away, the hunters absolutely destroyed the hospital. **

_Zeke: They're trying to get rid of Cole for good. _

_Ragland: They'll most likely try again, once they realize they did not complete their objective._

**The raining became harsher, followed by lightning from the sky.**

_Zeke: quite the thunderstorm we have. Wait…thunder! That's it! Doc, stop the truck for a moment. _

_Ragland: okay._

**Zeke put Cole on the ground. After a few seconds a massive lightning struck Cole.**

_Ragland: Oh my goodness! _

**Cole began floating in the air, along with being covered by lightning. **

_Zeke: It's working!_

**Cole opened his eyes, which was flashing blue. **

**The hunters located and charged towards Cole and the others.**

**Cole unleashed his lightning vortex, which knocked the hunters off their feet.**

_Zeke: Yeaahh! He's back!_

**While the hunters were down, Cole unleashed his lightning storm, which was incredible powerful, due to the thunderstorm. All the hunters died instantly.**

**Cole landed on his feet, still surrounded by lightning. **

_Zeke: Cole? You okay bro?_

_Cole: I'm better than ok._

_Zeke: Alright! Glad to hear._

_Ragland: Let's go, before more of those hunters come. _

_Zeke: Right._

**Cole and Zeke jumped in the back of the truck and drove away.**

**Ragland pulled over, infront of a clinic.**

_Ragland: We can stay here for the time being._

**All three of them went inside.**

_Ragland: The hunters will not be able to find us for now._

_Zeke: What's your plan, Cole?_

_Cole: I'm going to go to Blackwatch again._

_Ragland: are you insane? They'll kill you for escaping prison._

_Cole: It's the only plan we have. _

_Zeke: will they help though?_

_Cole: Their City is being jeopardized, I'm sure they'll listen._

**The next day Cole made his way to a Blackwatch H.Q. When he reached the H.Q, all the soldiers, tanks and helicopters pointed their weapons towards Cole.**

_Cole: What a warm welcome for a returning guest…_

_Blackwatch Soldier: Put your hands up in the air!_

_Cole: Listen, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to see the commander._

**Cole took two steps towards the H.Q and soldiers.**

_Blackwatch Soldier: Stay where you are!_

_Cole: ughh! You're annoying. Shut up before I fry you._

_Blackwatch Soldier: Open fire!_

_Cole: Sh*t!_

_**To be continued…..**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Blackwatch Commander: Hold your fire_

**Cole's eyes caught sight of the commander appearing.**

_Blackwatch Commander: State your business Macgrath._

_Cole: Your city is at the stage of extinction if we do not act quickly._

_Blackwatch Commander: Oh? How may that be?_

_Cole: the hunters and two supreme leaders are destroying everything…including everything Blackwatch H.Q._

_Blackwatch Commander: Come inside Mr. Macgrath._

**Cole and the Commander went into the H.Q.**

_Commander: We are aware of the infected path of destruction, and we are in fact trying our best to stop it._

_Cole: It's not enough from what I see…_

_Commander: The hunters are in fact guided by two powerful figures. The supreme leaders you mentioned are more powerful than they seem. _

_Cole: Who are they?_

_Commander: One of them is Robert Cross, a former Blackwatch. He was an infected in disguise. However, he was defeated and destroyed by Zeus. Somehow, Cross managed to become whole again._

_Cole (In mind): Mercer destroyed Cross…and I destroyed Mercer._

_Commander: And the other leader is Elizabeth Greene. She was a resident of Hope Idaho; where the virus was first tested upon. However, she, unlike others, was able to maintain her form, similar to Zeus and Cross. To the hunters, they both hold a leader position; therefore the hunters will do as commanded. Zeus was somehow their leader at first, until he went missing a couple days ago._

_Cole (In mind): Yeah…"missing."_

_Commander: Our only chance to end this chaos is to eliminate Greene and Cross once and for all, but doing so is not simple, without Zeus._

_Cole: What if we try to defeat them both by causing them to fight each other. _

_Commander: They won't. The infected along with the leaders never fight with each other. _

_Cole: Then we have no other option but to make a final stand. They dominated almost every part of the city. _

_Commander: If that is the only option remaining, than we shall do so._

_Cole: Get your army, aircrafts, soldiers, tanks, everything you have. If we want to defeat these creatures, we have to be prepared to the maximum. _

**The Commander spoke with his radio, and called the strike team, the tanks, and everything they had.**

_Commander: Cover every corner of this part of the city, and patrol unless instructed otherwise. _

_Radio: Roger Sir._

_Commander: And what are you going to do Macgrath?_

_Cole: Cover the main entrance._

_Commander (In Radio): Electricity generator at the main entrance, with unlimited supply of electricity._

**Cole rushed to the main entrance, where a floor of generated electricity awaited him.**

_Cole: Oh hell yes._

_Soldier (In radio): Your orders sir._

_Commander (Radio): await the infected, and Follow Macgrath's lead when they show up._

_Soldier (Radio): Yes sir._

_Cole: All of you hide and cover and wait for me to give the command._

_Soldiers: Roger sir._

**All the soldiers hid behind cover and awaited orders from Cole.**

**Suddenly, Cole heard extremely loud roars. The hunters had arrived.**

_Cole: Here we go…_

_**To be Continued…..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_Cole: Hold your fire._

**No hunters appeared yet for a few minutes, until they all assaulted at once.**

_Cole: Fire!_

**Blackwatch unleashed their guns, tanks, helicopters so on.**

**Cole shot electricity at every hunter that appeared. When the hunters came to close, he unleashed his lightning storm.**

**The hunters were all taken down.**

_Cole: Stay on your guard, this is only the beginning. _

_Soldier (radio): Sir we require your assistance at our position. _

_Cole: On my way. _

**Cole approached the position, where he saw infected civilians and hunters attacking and destroying anything in site.**

**Cole unleashed his lightning vortex, with the strength of a typhoon, the infected fell one by one, then were finished off by the tanks and helicopters.**

**Cole headed back at the main entrance. The infected greatly increased in numbers and killed many of the soldiers. **

_Soldier: There's too many of them!_

_Cole: Now Zeke!_

_Zeke: Roger partner!_

**Zeke was in a heavy armored helicopter, with a heavy machine gun attached. **

**A hunter leapt into the air attempting to grab the helicopter, but Cole tackled it in mid-air, before it could destroy the helicopter.**

_Zeke: Thanks brother._

**Zeke opened fire, resulting infected decreasing in numbers. **

_Zeke: Aha! Infected: Zero, Zeke: One._

**There were a few hunters remaining. One hunter attacked Cole, however missed and destroyed the electricity generator. **

_Cole: You missed ugly._

**Cole attached many electricity grenades at the hunter. When they all exploded, the hunter fell.**

_Cole: RPG's, Fire at the hunters._

_Soldier: Yes sir!_

**The soldiers on the roof of the building continuously attacked the hunters, which killed every remaining hunter.**

**It had seem as if all the infected were stopped. **

_Zeke: We did it Cole!_

_Cole: Yeah._

**The Soldiers gave a sigh of relief.**

**Suddenly Cole spotted two figures from a good distance walking towards him and the soldiers. It was Cross, and Greene. **

_Cole: You've lost. Surrender now or be massacred. _

**The soldiers aimed their weapons at them both.**

**Cross and Greene stopped when they were a few feet away from the Cole and the army. **

_Robert Cross: Now!_

**The hydras appeared from ground zero and destroyed mostly every tank and soldier. The leader hunters appeared and destroyed every helicopter in the sky. One went after Zeke's Helicopter and was successful in destroying it. **

_Cole: Zeke!_

**Cross approached Cole.**

_Cole: You Son of a B*tch!_

**Cole Unleashed his lightning Rage, where lightning began striking everything destroying everything he saw, without Cole's Control.**

**One lightning hit Robert Cross, which injured him majorly. Green came behind Cole and knocked him out. The lightning stopped striking.**

**Cross got back on his feet. **

_Cross: Destroying everything that's left of this pathetic place. _

**Everything was destroyed, and everyone was killed. The headquarters, the soldiers and Commander were all killed.**

_Cross: Time to finish of this electric Rod, once and for all._

**Cross turned but saw nothing. Cole was no longer there. **

_Cross: Impossible! He was knocked out cold! How could he have escaped!_

**Two Hunters roared proudly out loud.**

_Cross: Stop roaring you animals!_

**Strangely, the hunters did not obey.**

**Cross went near them, but the hunters swung and kept him away from them.**

**Cross then killed them.**

_Greene: It's him…..he has returned…._

_**To be continued….**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Zeke: Cole! Cole Wake up man!

Cole: Argh…

Zeke: Finally!

Cole: What….what happened?

Zeke: We got our asses kicked is what happened.

**Cole got up on his feet and looked around. All he was able to see what red surrounding everywhere.**

Cole: I…I remember your helicopter being destroyed…how did you survive?

Zeke: I'm not so sure myself. I woke up here and saw you unconscious.

Cole: we were no match. Their forces are too strong.

Zeke: I'll say.

Cole: Now with the entire military destroyed, this will be much more difficult.

**Zeke and Cole both sat down.**

Zeke: So what's our next plan, partner?

Cole: There is no plan. If I'm going to battle those things, I'm going to do it alone.

Zeke: What! That's a suicide attempt! They'll massacre you.

Cole: We don't have much of a choice.

Zeke: We'll decide that later. First we need to know where we are and how we get out of this place.

**Suddenly the walls surrounding them began to explode. Out came the infected, attacking Cole and Zeke.**

Zeke: Oh no…not again!

Cole: Get behind me Zeke, they're too strong.

**Zeke instead took out his revolver and began shooting.**

**Cole began shooting down the infected quickly. There were no left, the infected stopped coming out.**

Zeke: That's it?

Cole: No, there's many more.

**More infected jumped out of the walls, in greater numbers, followed by a hunter.**

Cole: This place is the problem. It's where these things are born.

Zeke: Damn it! What do we do then?

Cole: Time to destroy this place.

Zeke: How?

Cole: Get behind me and you'll know.

**Cole charged up his lightning storm to maximum, and unleashed it, causing the hive to collapse. **

Zeke: Well….I guess we can leave now.

**Cole and Zeke rushed out, not waiting for something else to go wrong.**

**Cole jumped on a regular apartment building, and saw that the entire city was completely infected. Military soldiers were killed, and civilians were infected.**

Cole: This has gotten really bad, really quickly.

Zeke: yeah….How are we going to fix this?

Cole: I don't know…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Suddenly after leaping off the building, Cole and Zeke were surrounded by infected civilians.**

Cole: Damn it! Not again

**Cole and Zeke were about to open fire.**

Commander: Open fire.

**Soldiers opened fire killing the infected.**

Cole: I thought you were-

Commander: I believed so as well, but Instead of being dead, I awoken in a hive.

Zeke: Hive?

Commander: Yes that is where the infected take birth.

Zeke: Oh, so that's where we were.

Soldier: Sir, there are more infected headed our way.

Cole: We'll have story time later, for now we have to get somewhere safe.

Commander: Get into the tank.

**The Commander went into tank. Cole and Zeke entered it as well.**

Cole: Zeke, fire with the cannon, I'll use my powers.

Zeke: Roger.

**Cole, Zeke, the commander, and the remaining soldiers in a helicopter defended each other, leaving a trial of corpses and blood. After a half hour, they arrived. Everyone got out of the tank and helicopter.**

Cole: Where are we?

Commander: This is restricted emergency military base, abandoned for years, created for emergencies. There are no hives, around here so we'll be safe.

**Everyone went inside the base, except two soldiers, who guarded the only entrance of the base.**

Commander: Our situation has gotten very bad. The entire population has been infected.

Cole: I saw…

Commander: However, this is not all of it, I received information that Greene and Cross are advancing further into the city.

Zeke: Whoa…They're planning on taking over the entire city.

Commander: Not only the city, but the state, then the country, then…the world.

Zeke: That's insane! There's no way they'll pull it off though right?

Commander: They're infecting everyone they see; therefore their numbers are multiplying greatly.

Zeke: damn…

Commander: Only way to stop this madness, to eliminate Cross and Greene.

Cole: I've already tried that but they are too powerful. Not to mention guarded by those big things, from the ground, and by those big gorilla looking things.

Commander: Hydras, and Hunters. They can be taken out by our militia.

Cole: That would explain why most of your men died trying.

Commander: Do you have a better idea then? Perhaps because of your weakness, we lost so many men.

Cole: I'll show you who's weak.

**Cole charged up his lightning was about to fire it at the commander.**

**All the soldiers pointed their guns at Cole.**

Zeke: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy everyone! If we start fighting between ourselves, then there is no way we can defeat those two freaks.

Commander: He's right.

**Cole put out his lightning. The soldiers put their guns down.**

Commander: As I was saying, our military can handle the hydras and hunters. However, they are great in numbers.

Cole: And what about those bigger hunters?

Commander: The leader hunters. They are tougher than the regular hunters. All the infected take orders from the leader hunter, and the leader hunters take order from Cross and Greene.

Zeke: Out of curiosity, Where are the infected attacking next?

Commander: They're attacking Empire city.

Cole: What!

Zeke, Not empire city!

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Commander: Yes, Empire City. I'm guessing that is where you both live. _

_Cole: Not anymore.._

_Zeke: We have to stop them before they destroy that place!_

_Commander: It'll be all in vain. More of us will die, in another attempt that will fail inevitably. Those two are impossible to take down. _

_Zeke: But.._

_Cole: He's right Zeke. We have no choice._

**Cole wanted to save empire city, since it was his duty to protect everyone, along with protecting his former home. Nevertheless, that place was not always the place for best memories. The memories of how he was unable to save Trish, and the memory if his former self, Kessler. **

_Soldier: Sir, they have reached Empire city._

_Zeke: already?!_

_Commander: We have no choice but to remain neutral._

**Cole sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, though he was not in Empire city, he could hear the screams, the terror, and the deaths of all those people. Cole punched the floor, feeling useless and hopeless. **

_Commander: They'll conquer Empire city, but they won't stop there. No way to defeat them, and no way to stop them._

_Zeke: Goodbye Empire city…_

**Zeke just sparked an idea.**

_Zeke: That's it! A Nuke!_

_Commander: A nuke? Are you out of your mind? A nuke will destroy everything._

_Zeke: They're already destroying everything. I would rather have a world nuked destroyed, than a world conquered by those monsters._

_Commander: You make a valid point, however, it will pollute the air causing a lot of toxic gas in the air, which will affect us greatly._

_**Cole opened his eyes and stood up. **_

_Cole: It is the only option we have remaining. _

_Commander: Contact the President._

_Soldier: Roger sir._

**After a few moments….**

_Commander: Mr. President, we have Situation. There is a biological threat and the nuke is the only way to contain them._

_President: I beg to differ Commander. We cannot take such a heavy step without trying our military first. _

_Commander: Sir, we tried, but they will destroy them. All my men have died, even though we had great numbers. They're too much._

_President: You have tired, now it's time for us to. _

_Commander: You'll be leading an army to their death sir!_

_President: Stand down, and leave it to us._

**After those words, only a dial tone could be heard.**

_Commander: Damn it!_

_Zeke: Did he agree?_

_Commander: No, he's sending his army to try to destroy them._

_Zeke: Is he nuts?!_

_Commander: They're all going there to die.._

_Zeke: what can we do?_

_Commander: Sit and watch._

_Cole: No. I'm going in with them. _

_Zeke: Cole! No! You'll be killed with them._

_Cole: and sitting here like a coward isn't any better._

_Commander: I agree. I'm going with you._

_Zeke: …You both are out of your minds!_

_Cole: Zeke, you try to find any survivors._

_Zeke: I hope you know what you're doing bro.._

**After a few moments, the commander came outside with a soldier uniform and a regular helmet.**

_Commander: Shall we, Macgrath? _

_Cole: best of luck Zeke._

_Zeke: I wish you more luck brother._

**Cole and Zeke shook hands, since it could be there final time meeting.**

**Cole and the commander entered a helicopter and flew away to Empire city. **

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Cole called Moya.**

_Moya voice: Cole?_

_Cole: Moya, the infected are attacking Empire city. We need more reinforcements. _

_Moya: I'll get to it. What are you planning on doing? _

_Cole: Everything I can. _

**Phone disconnects.**

_Commander: You sure we can trust this moya?_

_Cole: No, but she is all we have for now._

**A few hours later, the helicopter landed in Empire City, still standing surprisingly. Cole jumped out of the chopper and landed on the ground. For a few moments everything seemed peaceful, but then the sound of explosion and gunshots could be heard from the west side. **

_Commander: To the west side._

_Soldier: Yes sir._

_Commander: Cole, they're over there, follow us._

**Cole followed the chopper leading to the fight. There he saw the soldiers on one side of the bridge and the infected on the other side. The defense team was first announcing the "leave or be killed warning" but of course they did not heed the warning. In front of the infected was none other than Robert Cross and Elizabeth Greene. Both of them, along with the infected army, marched to the bridge.**

**Cole jumped in front of the defense team.**

_Soldier: It's the electric man!_

_Commander (announcing from helicopter): Soldiers, this is the Commander of Blackwatch speaking. Cole and myself have come to assist you all, in this battle, follow Cole's lead, if you want to be victorious. _

_Soldiers: Sir, Yes, sir!_

**The helicopter landed and the commander emerged from it.**

_Commander: Go into the sky and provide close air support to us._

_Soldier in Chopper: Yes sir._

**Cross and the infected did not stop marching through the enormous bridge.**

_Cross: So, the lightning rod made it through after all. I thought I got rid of you once and for all._

_Cole: I'll never die, not until I take you both down and your filthy ugly army down._

_Cross: Come and try then lightning rod._

_Cole: All of you fire at the infected only. I'll take care of Cross._

**Cole and Cross both leapt into the air, and thus began the battle. Soldiers began opening fire at all the hunters, and infected civilization. Greene however wasn't there anymore.**

**Cole and Cross punched, kicked, and guarded continuously. **

**They were fighting at the very middle of the bridge and on each end was their defense. **

**To be Continued…..**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**Cole began to shoot electricity at Cross, and it began to have a good effect, but the battle was long from over.**

_Cross: That's all you got?_

_Cole: Not even close, freak._

**The soldiers fired relentlessly at the infected. The hunters, civilians fell one by one. However the four leader hunters were tougher to destroy, therefore, the helicopters and the tanks charged with all the firepower it possessed at them. The leader hunters were finally gone, for now. The infected did not stop attacking, they reached the soldiers and attacked them. The chopper, however, did not give up, and it fired at the infected until they were all destroyed. For now, it seemed the infected were contained.**

**Out of nowhere, Greene jumped at the soldier's side of the bridge. **

_Commander: Over there! Attack!  
><em>

**The soldiers were about to open fire until…..**

_Greene: Now._

**The hydras emerged from the ground destroying the tanks and throwing the remains of the tank at the helicopters. One by one the indestructible vehicles were destroyed. The soldiers fell, one by one by the handles of hunters. **

**The commander fired at all hunters, trying to save as many remaining soldiers as he could. **

_Greene: Kill him._

_Commander: I would rather die a soldier, than live as a coward. Come get some freaks!_

**He stood bravely, willing to die, while defending. He fired relentlessly at every infected he saw. Unfortunately he ran out of ammo. The infected civilians charged. **

_Commander: Give me your best shot._

**The commander drew his combat knife, his final weapon. **

_Commander: It seems you have always come in handy, old friend. This is our final battle it seems, let's make sure we die trying._

**One by one, the Commander sliced and diced the every infected that came near him. When a hunter came near him, he jumped on its back and stabbed brutally, until the hunter fell.**

_Commander: That's all you got, freaks?_

**Greene was simply watching this for entertainment. **

**More infected charged at the determined Commander, and more of them fell by his hands. **

**Seems the commander was out of breath, but far from finished. **

**He looked at his knife, and read the words engraved on it. "Courage, Pride, Strength"**

_Commander: Why don't you step up, missy? Too scared to face me?_

**Greene gave the command of the infected to stand down. She went to the commander.**

_Commander: That's more like it._

**The commander swung his knife, but Greene simply evaded all the blows. She hit him and sent him flying a few feet back. The commander did not give up. He stood back up. This time he charged and stabbed Greene a couple of times. However, it was all in vain, since Greene tossed him aside again. The commander was on the floor, trying to get on his feet. Greene stepped on his leg, not letting him get up. **

**It had seemed the end of the commander. **

_Commander: You will never win. I will make sure of that. _

**Commander got up on his feet and stripped off his armor, underneath he was wearing a powerful bomb, with the ability to take out many city blocks. He grabbed onto Greene and did not let go, no matter how much she struggled.  
><strong>

**The Commander took one look at Cole and closed his eyes. **_  
><em>

_Commander Macgrath: Farewell my son, forgive me for the pains I have caused you.  
><em>

**With those final words, Commander Macgrath pressed the detonation button, unleashing the blast.**

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

**Long before the blast…**

_Cross: That's all you got?_

_Cole: Not even close freak._

**Cole and Cross engaged in a ruthless battle, with their unique powers. **

**Cole shot electricity bolts at Cross, but Cross was strong enough to endure and overcome them.**

**Cole activated his gigawatt blades and began hitting Cross. It had outstanding results, as Cross was taking heavy damage. Cross was on the floor on his back, while Cole was about to unleash his lightning storm to finish this. **

**Just then a hunter tackled Cole and knocked him back. When Cole got up, he noticed he was surrounded by infected civilians and hunters. **

_Cole: Let's go this._

**One by one Cole attacked and killed many infected that charged at him. However, more kept charging at him.**

_Cole: They're way too many of them! Moya, where's the back up?! _

**No answer.**

_Cole: Moya! God damn it!_

**Cole kept fighting but his energy was draining out slowly as he used his powers. **

**Taking down hundreds of infected had rendered Cole powerless. He needed to recharge with electricity. **

**Cross grabbed Cole and punched him a couple of times, taking advantage of Cole's powerless state.**

_Cross: Not so high and mighty now lightning rod. What's the matter? No electricity left? You're weak! After I destroy you, nothing will stop me. _

**Cross was about to finish off Cross until He was suddenly Frozen solid.**

_Cole: What the…?_

_Kuo: Missed me, Cole?_

_Cole: Kuo! Perfect timing._

_Kuo: Here's something for you._

**Kuo was in the air and throw something down to Cole. It was his amplifier. The weapon Zeke constructed to improve his powers and melee**

_Cole: My amp. Boy has it been long._

**Cross broke out of the ice that captivated him and tried to attack Cole and throw him into the water while he was recharging his power. Kuo was unaware, since she was battling infected.**

_Cross: You should always watch your back electric head!_

**Cole turned around just to see Cross in the air and about to attack him. In that Time Cole could not do anything. However, suddenly Cross was in the air at one second and then knocked at the side at another. All that could've been seen was black smoke.**

_Cole: That smoke. It seems too familiar._

_Voice: C'mon demon! Don't tell me you forgot me!_

**Cole recognized the voice. He turned around to see Nix standing on the ropes of the bridge. It was none other than Nix.**

_Nix: Thought you could use the help, demon. _

_Cole: Now, this can work just fine._

**Infected charged at the three conduits, but also fell by their hands.**

**Cross tried to run away, noticing he would not be able to win against all three conduits.**

_Cole: I don't think so, Cross._

**Cole dashed and attacked Cross with his amp, while Nix and Kuo took care of infected that tried to stop him. Cross fell on the ground and Cole trapped him with the amp on Cross' neck. **

_Cole: This Ends now Cross._

**Cole was about to charge the amp up, and unleash a devastating charge to finish Cross off until something in his instinct just made him look back at the Commander for some strange reason. **

**Then there was an enormous explosion. The bridge began to shake. It had been destroyed from one side, causing it to begin collapsing. There was an entire ocean underneath Cole, but to him, was his end.**

**To be Continued…..**


	22. Chapter 22

_Message from Divine Myth_

Greetings, the conclusion of this story is near. However, I shall be writing more stories, based on different video games, anime etc. I'll inform you all of future stories. I also fulfill story requests/suggestions. Feel free to contact me with recommendations.

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_Cole: Damn it! We have to move._

**The whole bridge was coming down. **

_Cole: Run for it everyone!_

**Nix and Kuo had teleportation capabilities, therefore they teleported to the end of the bridge but Cole unfortunately did not.**

**Cole ran as fast as he could to the end of the bridge. Cole used his lightning tether and was now off the bridge. Cross was chasing them trying to get off the bridge as well. **

_Cole: I don't think so._

**Cole shot lightning at Cross, trying to make him fall with the bridge. Cross, however, dodged all of them.**

_Kuo: I'll take care of this. _

**Kuo shot her ice bean nonstop at cross, until a direct hit. Cross fell right into the water. **

_Kuo: Cole! Electrify the water, quick!_

**Cole ran and was just about to shoot electricity, until he saw Cross jumping out of the water. **

_Cole: Damn! Damn you cross!_

_Kuo: At least we stopped their invasion temporarily._

_Cole: Zeke come in. _

**No answer.**

_Cole: Zeke?_

_Zeke: Cole!_

**Zeke's call to Cole was heard not from his phone, but from the outside.**

**He was on top of the building, and Greene was behind him.**

_Cole: Zeke! Behind you!_

**Before Zeke could turn around, Greene pushed him off from a 20 story building.**

_Cole: Zeke!_

**Kuo, thinking quickly, used her ice beam to create a ice slide, for Zeke to slide safety to the ground.**

_Cole: Good thinking Kuo._

**Greene called out more infected. The three heroes started fighting them and killing them one by one. Greene was escaping.**

_Nix: Cole, that bitch is getting away!_

**Cole could not get out of the surrounding infected, nor could Kuo or Nix. **

_Cole: Moya! We need those reinforcements! Quick!_

**No Answer.**

**Cole was becoming enraged. Greene escaped.**

**The infected were all taken down.**

_Zeke: Phew. Glad that's over._

_Cole: It's not over yet. Greene is at large._

_Kuo: well it's a big city. Where do we even start?_

_Cole: We split up. Kuo go south. Nix go east. Zeke west, and I'll go North. Anyone who sees Greene, inform the rest of us. Do not fight it alone._

_Zeke: Let's roll._

**They all began their search. Nix and Kuo teleported away. Zeke drove away.**

**Cole was about to go to his direction until he saw a body. It was the commander.**

_Cole: Commander. Are you breathing?_

**No reply.**

_Cole: Guess not. _

**Cole began to scan the death commander's mind, where his memories could be seen.**

**When Cole finished the scan, he could not believe what he had just seen.**

_Cole: You…..were my father…._

_**To be continued…..**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

**Cole was confused at first, but he shook it off, since he had more pressing matters. He picked up his father's body and took it to the cemetery where he buried Trish, thus burying him there.**

_Cole: I don't know why you did the things you did, but you were still my father, and I'll be sure to avenge you, I swear it._

_Zeke (Phone): Cole, where are you?_

_Cole: Searching._

_Zeke: Any luck?_

_Cole: No._

_Zeke: You all right brother? You sound a little down._

_Cole: Look Zeke, I don't want to talk right now. _

_Zeke: okay brother. I'll keep searching._

**Phone disconnects.**

**Cole searched everywhere for Greene, since the last thing his father saw was Greene. **

_Cole: My father unleashed a bomb, in an attempt to destroy you. I'll be sure to complete the job._

**Before Cole searched for Greene, He went somewhere else. He approached a building and kicked down the door.**

_Cole: Moya! Where are you!_

**There was no one around. There were spider webs, and dust everywhere.**

Cole: What the hell? This place looks like it has not been used in years.

_Officer: W-who is here? Put your hands up! _

_Cole: Calm down. I'm Cole Macgrath. _

_Officer: The electric man? Wow. I'm a real fan Sir!_

_Cole: Where's Moya?_

_Officer: Agent Moya? She's been dead for months now, sir._

_Cole: Moya is dead? How is this possible? She called me to give me this mission. How can she be dead and give me a task to do?_

_Officer: I don't understand sir. Moya was killed. _

_Cole: By whom?_

_Officer: That's classified information sir. _

_Cole: You better start talking, I have little patience left at this point._

_Officer: No, You misunderstand sir. I cannot tell you, because I don't know either. They said it was a common thief that killed her, but that was a cover up. The truth goes beyond my ranks._

_Cole: Where can I find out more?_

_Officer: There's a FBI building right at the North of here, but you'll need special clearance to enter the building and they don't just let anyone in._

**Before the officer could finish his explanation, he realized Cole was not there anymore.**

**Meanwhile….**

_Zeke (On phone): Anyone found her yet?_

_Nix: Nope._

_Kuo: Negative._

_Zeke: All right._

**Phone disconnects.**

_Zeke: Now, if I were a Greene, where would I be? _

**Zeke was on top of a building searching, until he was attacked from behind.**

_Zeke: Ah! What the hell?_

**It was Greene. **

_Zeke: Finally. You're a hard person to come across by._

**Greene did not speak.**

_Zeke: Not a talker huh?_

**Greene called out a few infected civilians. **

**Zeke tried calling for backup, but an infected attacked, making Zeke drop his phone from the building to the ground. **

_Zeke: Well, This isn't good at all._

_**To be continued….**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Message from DivineMyth:**_

Greetings to all. At last, I have some free time, therefore I shall be completing this story within this week. I'm accepting requests for new story ideas and I shall be writing new stories in the future. I will keep you all updated.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_Zeke: What do you want from me?_

**Elizabeth did not speak, instead her infected army surrounded him.**

_Zeke: I could really use some back up now…_

**Meanwhile…..**

_Cole: This is the building._

**Cole went to the entrance, and was stopped by two agents guarding the building.**

_FBI Agent #1: May I see some identifica-? No way. You're Cole Macgrath!_

_FBI agent #2: Who?_

_FBI Agent #1: Cole Macgrath! He's the hero of hero. Defeating bad guys who threaten people. I'm a huge fan sir._

_FBI Agent #2: Well then, what business-?_

**The FBI agents realized Cole Macgrath went inside while they were talking to each other.**

_FBI Agent #2: Hey you! Stop right there!_

**Cole didn't stop. The agent pulled out a gun.**

_FBI agent #2: Don't make me shoot you!_

_FBI agent #1: No, don't. Let's speak to him first._

**The second Agent ran up to Cole and stood infront of him.**

_Agent #2: We can't let you pass sir, unless you tell us what you're here for._

_Cole: I have little time to be explaining, especially to a pitiful organization like yours._

_Agent #2: Pitiful? You watch your mouth!_

_Cole: whatever._

_Agent #1: Calm down, I'll try talking to him._

**The agent went next to Cole.**

_Agent #1: Sir, I know you might be a little angry with us, judging from history, but maybe we can help you now._

_Cole: I don't need your help._

_Agent #1: At least tell me what you're here for. We can help you here._

_Cole: Fine. I'm here to know what the hell happened to Moya._

_Agent #1: Agent Moya? We can search in the files for information. Come with us._

**Cole went into the elevator with both agents and stepped out at the 36****th**** floor.**

**Afterwards they enter a large room, filled with file cabinets and a large table in the middle.**

**Agent #1 began searching while Agent #2 watched Cole carefully.**

_Agent #1: Moya…Moya….Moya. Ah Huh! Found out._

**He placed the large file on the table.**

_Agent #1: It says here Moya was killed a month or so ago._

_Cole: I know when. I want to know how and why?_

_Agent #1: Says here she was killed by something called an infected. Ring a bell?_

_Cole: Infected. Either Cross, Or Greene._

_Agent #1: Pardon?_

_Cole: What else does it say?_

_Agent #1: It says here the body was never found. It's like it vanished into thin air. _

_Cole: That doesn't make any sense. What would Cross and Greene want with a dead body?_

_Agent #1: Strange case indeed._

_Cole: New search. Find information about a person named Alex Mercer._

_Agent #2: Impossible! How do you know about Zeus!?_

**Cole turned around to see agent in surprise. **

_Agent #1: Something you're not telling us, buddy?_

_Cole: Start talking._

_Agent #2: I cannot. I have orders to kept it a secret. It is secretly classified._

_Cole: Don't bullsh*t with me. You start talking or I fry you entirely. _

_Agent #1: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy Cole, he's not an enemy._

_Cole: I don't care. If I do not find this information, this city and the entire world will be infected._

_Agent #2: I don't believe you. _

_Cole: It is happening as we speak you idiot. Why else was in a hurry to find this information?_

_Agent #1: Cole's right bud. We need that info._

_Agent #2: *sigh* Alright. I'll tell you what I know._

_**To be continued…..**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**Agent #2 sat down.**

_Agent #2: Alex mercer was a former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Having gained the information of his collaborators in this project were being murders, he attempted to escape New York with a sample of the virus._

_Agent #1: Did he?_

_Agent #2: Fortunately, he did not. He was cornered at Penn station. Knowing he would not make it out of Penn Station, he smashed the vial which possessed the Virus, releasing the virus into the city. _

_Cole: What happened to Mercer?_

_Agent #2: He was shot and killed at that very spot. He's dead now._

_Cole: He died then, but who did I kill?_

_Agent #2: There's more. The virus Mercer released took form of Mercer, thus we called him Zeus. He was the virus itself. Able to infect, Consume, take form._

_Cole: He's dead now._

_Agent #2: We received information of that. _

_Cole: The abilities of these infected, Cross and Greene, exactly what powers do they have?_

_Agent #2: The infected, such as the civilians, hunters, and leader hunters, are mostly mindless. Cross and Greene, however, were able to adapt to the virus and maintain their forms. They fulfill a leader position, as Zeus once did, both give orders to the infected and the infected carry them out. Make no mistake however, these infected are very strong, especially the leader hunters, and regular hunters._

_Cole: I know that much. What else can they do?_

_Agent #2: Zeus, Cross, and Greene are able to consume anyone. This allows them to know their memory, possess their skills, and take their form._

_Agent #1: You mean to tell me, those things can consume me or you, and then they can basically become us?_

_Agent #2: That's right._

_Cole: That's how he did it._

_Agent #1: Did what?_

_Cole: They killed Moya, and consumed her. Cross wanted the biggest threat to him eliminated._

_Agent #2: Mercer._

_Cole: He devised a plan to have me think Mercer was behind my parent's death, thus making me want to avenge them._

_Agent #2: Your Mother was killed by Mercer. Your father somehow disappeared after she did._

_Cole: So Mercer got what he deserved._

_Agent #2: No. Mercer did what your mother asked him to do._

_Cole: Explain yourself._

_Agent #2: Your mother was infected, not by Mercer, but by Elizabeth Greene. Of course they were not aware of her being your mother, until recently. _

_Cole: They must've used that to their advantage._

_Agent #2: Your mother asked mercer, when she approached him to kill her. _

_Cole: Why?!_

_Agent #2: She was infected. She said she would rather die than become an infected like all the others. Mercer fulfilled her wished and released her, as painless as possible. _

_Cole: Mother…_

_Agent #2: Mercer did that, not as a mission, but an act of kindness. Afterwards, buried her at a cemetery where she now rests in peace. _

_Agent #1: Wow, Zeus does have some emotions after all._

_Agent #2: There's your information Cole._

_**Both agents turned around to see Cole was no longer there.**_

_Agent #1: Where do you think he went now?_

_Agent #2: To fix his mistake._

_**Meanwhile….**_

**Zeke was at the very edge of the building. **

_Greene: You will die._

_Zeke: Not today. I'd rather die than become one of you freaks._

**Zeke jumped off the building.**

_**To be continued…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

**Time seemed to have slowed down as Zeke jumped off the building. All his childhood memories of himself and Cole played like a film in his mind. **

**Then there was complete silence. No sound of Zeke's body crashing.**

**Greene looked down at where Zeke jumped but his body was not on the floor.**

_Greene: Find him. Kill him._

**Meanwhile…**

_Kuo: Has anyone found Greene yet?_

_Nix: Nope._

_Kuo: Zeke, how about you?_

**No answer.**

_Kuo: Zeke's phone is off._

_Nix: Off? I don't think so._

_Kuo: What else can it be?_

_Nix: Think snow white. We're on a mission. Zeke would never turn his phone off._

_Kuo: Then what did happen?_

_Nix: He was either attacked or kidnapped._

_Kuo: We better tell Cole._

**Kuo calls Cole.**

_Cole: What do you want, Zeke?_

_Kuo: Not Zeke, It's Kuo. We have bad news. We can't reach Zeke._

**Nix enters the conversation.**

_Nix: It's pretty obvious. Zeke was attacked by infected. Now, he's either dead, or still in their custody. _

_Cole: Greene._

_Nix: Bingo._

_Cole: Find Zeke and Greene. Tear her limb from limb if you have to but kill her if she is seen. _

_Kuo: Whoa Cole, you sound angry._

_Cole: Over and out._

**Cole disconnects.**

_Kuo: What got into him?_

_Nix: How would you act if your best friend was killed?_

_Kuo: Good point. Let's find Greene._

**Meanwhile…**

**Zeke opens his eyes.**

_Zeke: Whoa, what happened? Where am I? Last thing I remember I jumped off the building._

_Voice: Well, well, well, we meet again Zeke._

_Zeke: Who's there? _

**The figure appeared out of the dark. It was Doctor Ragland. **

_Zeke: Doc! You're alive! Thank heavens for that._

_Ragland: Yes, it took a while but I was able to escape Cross' Rampage._

_Zeke: But Doc, how did you and I get here?_

_Ragland: You jumped off the building but you were saved before you hit the ground. The shock of hitting the floor made you unconscious. _

_Zeke: Oh. I was saved? By who?_

_Ragland: I believe You've already met Zeke._

**A figure came from behind Ragland. A figure too familiar to Zeke.**

_Zeke: No way! It's you!_

_To be continued….._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twenty-Seven**_

It was Alex Mercer, Also known as Zeus.

_Ragland: Yes, Cole thought he killed him, but he regenerated._

_Zeke: Oh. _

_Ragland: He also saved you and Cole when your assault at Blackwatch headquarters went destructive._

_Zeke: Oh. So, that's how we got there. _

_Ragland: Speaking of which, where is Cole?_

_Zeke: We were all searching for Elizabeth Greene. She escaped into this city._

_Ragland: That's very bad news. She can infect the population easily. _

_Zeke: Yeah, That's why we needed to find her._

_Ragland: Alex you should search for Greene too._

**Ragland and Zeke both turned around to see Alex, but he was gone.**

_Zeke: Wow, he left so quickly at the name of Greene._

_Ragland: I don't blame him, they have quite a history._

_Zeke: Doc, Cole told me Alex killed his parents. _

_Ragland: Alex spoke of them after Cole battled him._

**Ragland told the history behind Cole's parents and Alex.**

**Meanwhile….**

_Nix: Anyone found Zeke yet?_

_Kuo: No, where could he be? I don't want to believe he's dead._

_Nix: Anything's possible._

_Cole: He's not dead until we find his body. Keep searching._

**Cole, Kuo, and Nix disconnect.**

_Kuo: Where can you be?_

**Kuo heard screams and crashing noises.**

**She flew there to see infected attacking everywhere.**

_Kuo: Who's doing this?_

**Someone grabbed Kuo from behind.**

_Kuo: Agh! Let me go!_

**Kuo managed to set herself free after a lot of struggling.**

**She turned around to see Cross had reached the city.**

_Kuo: Sh*t! He's here! Come in everyone Cole!_

_Cole: Go ahead._

_Kuo: Cole, That guy from the bridge is here! I need help!_

**An infected knocks the phone of Kuo's hand.**

_Cole: Kuo? Kuo! Nix, Kuo is in trouble. Get to her. I'll send you the coordinates._

_Nix: On my way._

**Cole and Nix race to Kuo.**

_Cross: What's the matter, white head Afraid?_

_Kuo: You wish, creep._

_Cross: Aww, Now that's not nice._

**Greene appeared behind Kuo.**

_Cross: I believe you've already met._

_Kuo: Damn it._

**Kuo was walking backwards as Cross and Greene approached them. She was at the edge of the building.**

_**To be continued…..**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_Kuo: You honestly believe jumping off this building will kill me?_

_Cross: Oh no Miss. Kuo. We know quite well that you're one of those super powered freaks._

_Kuo: Then you know what I'm capable of. _

**Kuo jumped off the building then before she could hit the ground, she teleported behind Cross and Greene.**

_Cross: Impressive. What more can you go?_

**Kuo shot her freezing beam, resulting Cross and Greene to freeze entirely. Only their heads were free from ice.**

_Kuo: How's that for a demonstration?_

**The infected began to attack Kuo.**

**Kuo was knocked off by a hunter the building and on ground zero.**

**She began fighting them all. One by one they all fell, but they kept coming.**

_Cross: Not so tough now, are we?_

**Cross and Greene were free from ice.**

_Kuo: argh! There's too many of them. Where the hell are Cole and Nix?_

_Nix: Did someone say they needed help?_

**Cole and Nix were finally at the battle scene.**

_Kuo: Guys! Finally!_

_Cole: Go help Kuo. I'll deal with Cross and Greene._

**Nix teleported down to Kuo and started unleashing her power. **

**Cole approached Cross and Greene.**

_Cross: well, well, well, lightning rod still lives._

_Cole: I won't die, until I kill you both._

_Cross: (laughs) Have you forgotten our last encounter? Or has the electricity gone to your head?_

**Cole activated reached out for his Amplifier.**

_Cole: Time to end this._

**Cole began to strike with his amp quickly. He had great speed, landing hits on Cross and Greene.**

_Cross: I'm impressed Macgrath. Didn't know you had that kind of strength._

**Cross and Greene both attacked Cole. Cole could only block their attacks, but not attack back.**

**Cole then launched his lightning vortex, causing Greene and Cross to fly back.**

_Cross: Get him!_

**The leader hunters attack Cole all at once, but he was able to jump out of the way of the attacks.**

_Cole: What's the matter? Can't handle me, so you want your pet's to help?_

**Cole unleashed his lightning storm, killing all the leader hunters.**

_Cole: Not so tough now, you big ass wrecking balls._

_Cross: We have to get him. He's more powerful than before. _

_Greene: Power._

_Cross: Power? What do you mean?_

**Cross then understood what Greene was talking about.**

_Cross: Go. Do it. I'll hold lightning head off._

**Greene jumped off the building. Cross engaged Cole.**

_Cole: What's the matter? Your girlfriend left you? I don't blame her._

_Cross: She had some business to take care but of course I'll be happy to give you company._

**Cross began to fight Cole. **

**Of course, Cole was charged up completely, which made him very strong.**

**Cole was defeating Cross easily.**

_Cross: I have to admit lightning rod, You've gotten really strong._

**Cole hit Cross so many times, until Cross was on his back. **

_Cole: You reign of terror ends now freak._

**Cole was about to unleash his lightning storm on Cross, until the power in the entire city went out.**

_Cole: Agh! What the hell?_

**Cole's vision began to blur, and his body began to weaken.**

_Cross: What's the matter, Electric man? Feeling alittle down? (laughs)_

_Cole: Argh!_

_Kuo: Sh*t the power is out! Cole!_

**Greene reappeared.**

_Cole: Coward! You couldn't defeat me fair and square, so you send your girlfriend to cut the power._

_Cross: Tsk, tsk, tsk, Poor little Cole. Have you not realized, that I never played fair?_

**Cross approached Cole and grabbed him from the neck, the raised him off the ground, choking him.**

_Kuo and Nix: Cole!_

**Both Nix and Kuo tried to saved Cole, but Greene and her monsters pinned him down.**

**It had seemed the end of Cole.**

**Suddenly someone grabbed Cross from behind and threw him with a lot of strength. **

**It released Cross' grip.**

_Cross: What the?_

**Greene looked at Cross' direction. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw who it was.**

**Cross got up but could not believe his eyes either.**

_Cross: M-Mercer!_

**To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

**Even the infected civilians and hunters were watching Alex. Their attention was completely gone from Kuo and Nix.**

_Kuo: Who's that?_

_Zeke: You can say he's a friend._

_Kuo: Zeke, You're alive!_

_Zeke: damn right I am. _

_Nix: Cole's in trouble. Those two took out the power in the entire city, causing an entire blackout. _

_Zeke: Damn it! Repairing the substations will take a little time. Let's just get Cole out of here. The monsters aren't really focused on us anymore._

_Kuo: Yeah. _

**Kuo and Nix teleported next to Cole, who was barely awake.**

_Cole: Zeke….?_

_Kuo: Zeke's all right Cole, we have to get you out of here._

**They took Cole and placed him on the back of a truck.**

_Kuo: Zeke, get him out of here!_

_Zeke: where are you guys going?_

_Kuo: We'll stay, in case that guy needs help._

_Zeke: Al right, I mark the location of where I'll take Cole on your phones._

**Kuo and Nix jumped on another building and watched the battle.**

_Cross: How're you still alive?!_

_Alex: Your plan failed Cross. This time, I'll destroy you both for sure._

**Alex dashed forward and attacked Cross, knocking him off his feet. **

**Then, he grabbed Greene from her neck and began choking her.**

**Greene struggled but then was saved by Cross.**

_Cross: Attack him fools!_

**The hunters began to attack Alex, While Cross, and Greene escaped.**

_Alex: You can't run forever. I'll find you._

**Alex was completed surrounded by infected. They all attacked, knocking him off the building.**

_Kuo: Sh*t! He needs help!_

_Nix: Wait._

_Kuo: Wait for what? He'll die!_

_Nix: calm down snow white. I don't think he'll be defeated so easily._

_Kuo: You're nuts._

_Nix: Just shut up, and watch carefully._

**Alex charged up and punched the ground with both his hands. The Ground shook, and spikes erupted from the ground hitting and destroying everything in its way. The infected, and many cars were completely destroyed.**

_Kuo: Holy…_

_Nix: Told you._

**Kuo and Nix approached Alex.**

_Kuo: That was incredible._

_Nix: You got skills._

**Alex turned away and jumped on a building and then from building to building, until he was no longer in sight.**

_Kuo: Not the talking type I guess._

_Nix: C'mon, let's go to Cole._

**Kuo and Nix both teleported to Cole's location. Zeke was there, along with Ragland.**

_Kuo: Who's this?_

_Zeke: Guys, this is Doctor Ragland. He has helped us many times in the past._

_Kuo: It's a pleasure Doctor. How's Cole doing?_

_Ragland: Cole is a tough person. He'll pull through. However, I strongly suggest you restore power to this area, otherwise Cole will be easily defeated again._

_Zeke: The Doc is right. We better repair those substations._

_Kuo: How can be get them online after they're repair? We need Cole to charge them up._

_Ragland: Cole will be awake and well by the time you repair those substations._

_Zeke: That's good. We better get to work._

_Nix: Uh Zeke, You're forgetting a key factor here._

_Zeke: and what's that?_

_Nix: Those monsters. They're still out there. If we get outnumbered again, we'll be torn apart._

_Zeke: Damn, she's right. What can we do?_

_Ragland: Out of curiosity, where's Alex? _

_Kuo: He kinda disappeared after helping us. _

_Zeke: Can he help us? We're working for a common goal after all._

_Ragland: Alex is the kind of person to work alone and stay alone._

_Zeke: I don't blame him. After all he has been through._

_Kuo: What has he been through? Who is he?_

_Ragland: His history is quite the strange tale. You see, he his name is Alex Mercer, and he-_

_Alex: This is not the time for stories, Ragland._

_Ragland: Alex._

_Kuo: It's him._

_Zeke: uhh..hi…_

**Alex reached into his pocket and took out a cube looking object.**

**He placed it on a table and pressed the button. A hologram activated. It was a 3-D Map of the entire area. There were a couple red dot marks on the map.**

_Alex: The red marks are where the substations are._

_Zeke: There seem to be six of them. Not too many._

_Alex: If we're to get the power online, we better get moving._

_Kuo: Wait. How can we trust you?_

_Zeke: Kuo, he's good. We can. He saved all of our assess today. Trusting him is the least we can do to repay the favor._

_Kuo: I guess you're right._

_Nix: If chatter time is over snow white, Lets get to work._

_Zeke: yeah, Count me in fellas!_

**Zeke went outside and hopped into his truck.**

_Zeke: Let's go guys._

**Alex stood on top of the car while Nix and Kuo sat inside.**

_Zeke: Let's do this!_

_**To be continued….**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_Zeke: That's another substation fixed. We're doing pretty good._

_Kuo: Yeah, thanks to Mercer._

_Nix: Don't get jealous snow white. Everyone meets their superior someday._

_Kuo: I'm not jealous!_

_Nix: Yeah right._

_Kuo: I'm not!_

_Alex: Enough. We have to get to the last two substations._

_Zeke: Yeah, Let's go guys._

**They all entered the car and drove off to the second to last substation.**

**Kuo calls Ragland.**

_Kuo: Doc, How's Cole doing?_

_Ragland: He's stable. He rested for the entire day yesterday which gave him time to recover. He'll awaken soon._

_Kuo: Good. We are almost finished with the substations._

**Phone disconnects.**

_Zeke: You guys noticed anything strange? _

_Kuo: uh huh. Alex decided to be in the car this time._

_Zeke: No. Stranger than that._

_Nix: Frost head is quiet for once._

_Zeke: C'mon guys. _

_Alex: We weren't attacked while we were repairing the substations today._

_Zeke: Yes! Someone is at least paying attention. We were attacked yesterday so many times, but none today._

_Kuo: So? Isn't that a good thing?_

_Zeke: yeah, but it's not like them to give up. Are Cross and Greene planning something?_

_Nix: Does it matter? We can take em, Zeke._

_Zeke: Yeah, I guess you're right._

**They had arrived at the substation. **

_Zeke: No opposition here either. This seems to be more than just coincidence, guys._

_Nix: Whatever, Zeke. Just repair the damn substation. We don't really have time to play detective. _

**Zeke began to repair the substations, white Alex, Nix and Kuo m defended him. **

**Ten minutes later…**

_Zeke: Okay guys. It's finished._

_Kuo: And not a single infected in sight._

_Zeke: Yeah. _

_Nix(whispers) : Is it me, or Is Mercer too quiet? _

_Zeke: nah, he's always like that._

_Nix: No, I think he knows something we don't, Zeke._

_Kuo: Time to find out then._

**Kuo approached Alex.**

_Kuo: Hey Mercer, Do you know why there isn't any infected attacking us?_

**Alex didn't respond.**

_Kuo: You gonna answer? Or am I going to have to freeze you till you speak?_

_Zeke: Whoa. Chill, Kuo! _

**Kuo raised her eyebrow at Zeke.**

_Zeke: My bad. _

_Kuo: He knows something Zeke. He won't tell us._

_Zeke: Alex, we trusted you this far. If you know something, we would like to hear it._

_Alex: Cross and Greene, They're planning. That's the reason we have not seen as much infected._

_Zeke: Planning what?_

_Alex: Unknown._

_Kuo: Maybe, an ambush._

_Zeke: well, ambush or not, we have to fix that final substation._

_Kuo: yeah, let's do it._

**Zeke and the rest hopped into the truck and drove to the substation. **

_Zeke: see any infected, guys?_

_Nix: Nope._

_Kuo: There are none here. What is going on here? Did they run away or something?_

_Zeke: I highly doubt it. _

**Zeke repaired the substation in fifteen minutes.**

_Zeke: I don't like this. If they're not planning to ambush us, then what could they be planning? _

_Kuo: is there something more important then Cole gaining his power back?_

**Zeke froze for a moment figuring out what the infected might be planning. **

_Kuo: Zeke? What is it? What happened?_

_Zeke: Cole!_

_**To be continued….**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Zeke: We have to get to Cole fast!_

_Kuo: To Cole? Why-?_

**Kuo understood what Zeke was thinking.**

_Kuo: Shit! We have to go now!_

_Nix: Wait. What's this?_

_Zeke: Now is not the time, Nix._

_Nix: It looks pretty important._

**Zeke ran to Nix to take a quick look.**

_Zeke: It's some kind of busted machine. It doesn't even look like it works anymore._

**Zeke went near it, and read the word "metamorphosis" on it.**

_Zeke: Whatever this is, Now is not the time to be concerned about it._

_Nix: This machine looks useful, Zeke. We should take it with us. _

_Zeke: We can't. It'll slow us down._

_Kuo: We split up then. Alex and Zeke, you both get to Cole. Nix and I will bring this machine to the safe house. Call if you need additional backup._

_Zeke: Fine, let's go, Alex._

**Zeke and Alex drove away.**

_Kuo: what do you suppose it is?_

_Nix: Can't say. It sounds pretty important. _

_Kuo: Well, we have figure out a way to move this, since picking it up is out of the question._

_Nix: There's a truck over there. Make yourself useful and hotwire it. I'll place the machine on its back._

**Nix tried to pick it up.**

_Nix: This thing is pretty heavy. I need some help._

**Kuo stopped the truck near the machine and helped load it on its back, then drove away.**

**Meanwhile…**

_Zeke: damn, I hope Cole and Ragland are safe._

**When they reached the safe house, they saw there was nothing left of it.**

_Zeke: Shit! SHIT! Cole! Ragland!_

**Zeke ran to the destroyed safe house yelled Cole's and Ragland's name. **

_Zeke: there's…there's no one here….._

_Voice: Z-Zeke…._

**Alex turned around to see Cole, barely off the ground.**

_Zeke: Cole!_

**Zeke ran to Cole to help him stand up.**

_Zeke: What happened, Cole?_

_Cole: We….we were ambushed…_

**Cole passed out after those few words.**

_Zeke: We have to get him somewhere safe. He was recovering and those bastards ruined it again._

**Zeke placed Cole inside and drove to an abandoned military based.**

_Zeke (phone): Kuo, Nix, we found Cole and we're taking him to a military base. Here's the coordinates._

_Kuo: Why? What happened to the safe house?_

_Zeke: I'll explain when we meet up._

_Kuo: Copy._

**Phone disconnects and they all go to meet their destination.**

_Zeke: I wonder what happened to Ragland. Hope he's still alive._

**Alex remained silent.**

**They reached the base, and it certainly lived up to its reputation as the most abandoned.**

**Zeke, Alex and Cole went inside. Zeke placed Cole on a chair.**

_Zeke: Wow, this place is busted up and not to mention outdated._

**Kuo and Nix reached the base.**

_Kuo: we need help bring that contraption inside._

**Alex went outside, picked up the machine and brought it inside.**

_Kuo: ….or we could do that._

_Zeke: what is that machine anyway?_

_Kuo: looks like we'll have to find out._

**Nix came in.**

_Zeke: Now since we're all here, it's time to explain what happened. Cole was attacked in the safe house, and the safe house is destroyed. Ragland is god knows where._

_Nix: If Cole barely survived, how do we know Ragland did?_

_Zeke: We don't._

_Kuo: Let's hope for the best._

_Zeke: We have to get to work. One of you guys stand outside incase we're being targeted again, or if we have to make a hasty run again._

_Nix: How long are we going to keep running? I say we attack those motherfuckers and finish this cat and mouse game._

_Zeke: We can't. Even with all you guys, we won't stand a chance. They have a goddamn army. Our only hope is for Cole to regain consciousness and then working together to take them down._

_Kuo: Alright then. Let's work on figuring out if this machine is any use to us at all._

_Zeke: I'll take care of Cole and while helping Kuo figure out the machine._

_Nix: I'll stand guard outside._

_Zeke: and Alex?_

_Alex: I'll stand guard too._

**Nix and Alex were about to go outside until Ragland came to the door.**

_Nix: uh Zeke, we got either a ghost here or the actual person._

_Zeke: Doc! You're all right._

_Ragland: Yes. I made it out alive._

_Zeke: How'd you survive, doc?_

_Ragland: I got a few tricks up my sleeve._

_Zeke: Well glad to hear it. Cole needs medical attention._

_Ragland: I'll get right to it._

**Kuo and Zeke began working on the machine, leaving Cole completely out of their attention.**

**Alex and Nix went outside to guard the base.**

_Ragland: Well, well, well lightning rod. Who's going to save you now?_

_**To be continued…..**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

I apologize for the error. I posted this chapter already but noticed it was missing a few things, therefore I recreated and reposted it. More chapters will be published shortly. Thank you.

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

**Zeke and Kuo were switching from room to room.**

**Ragland attached wires to Cole, making it look like he was helping Cole, and waiting for the right moment.**

_Ragland: I'll make sure you don't make it out of here alive._

**Meanwhile…**

**Alex and Nix stood guard outside.**

_Nix: This is boring._

**Alex was lost in his thoughts, so he paid no attention to Nix.**

_Nix: Earth to Mercer._

_Alex: What do you want?_

_Nix: So much for a friendly conversation._

**Alex turned his attention back to the front and away from Nix.**

**Everything seemed peaceful.**

_Alex: Something is still not right. They would have located us by now, with the size of their infected army. Why isn't there anyone here?_

_Nix: So, what are you saying?_

_Alex: They're planning something._

_Nix: Again? What might it be this time? _

_Alex: I don't know._

_Nix: Helpful. Let's go inside. I don't think these infected are coming anytime soon._

**Nix went inside to see what the rest of the crew was doing.**

_Nix: How's it going in here, Zeke?_

_Zeke: Aren't you supposed to be outside guarding? And where's Alex?_

_Nix: I guess he is still outside. I can't stand out there anymore. It's too boring._

_Zeke: Fine fine. You can stay in here for a few minutes._

_Nix: How's the machine coming along?_

_Zeke: It has the most complex design ever. It'll take days to fix this, not to mention getting new parts._

_Nix: Where's Cole?_

_Zeke: Cole is unconscious. Ragland is taking care of him._

**Zeke got a wrench and resumed fixing the machine.**

_Nix: Did you even figure out what that thing does?_

_Zeke: That's what Kuo is doing._

_Nix: Swell._

**One hour later…**

_Zeke: Let's all take a rest._

_Kuo: Yeah. I'm tired._

**Nix, Kuo and Zeke all lied down and were soon asleep.**

**Ragland took a peak outside. **

_Ragland: Looks like this is my chance._

**He carried Cole out of the exit as quietly as possible and near the ocean.**

_Ragland: Your life ends here Macgrath.  
><em>

**Just as Ragland was about to toss Cole into the ocean, a stroke of lightning hit him from the sky.  
><strong>

**Ragland fell to the floor, completely unconscious. **

_**To be continued….**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

**Alex noticed the lightning strike and went to investigate. There he noticed both Ragland and Cole on the ground unconscious.**

**Alex went inside and informed everyone.**

**They both brought Ragland and Cole inside.**

_Zeke: This doesn't make any sense. What was Ragland doing over there?_

_Nix: Let's think, Zeke. We were asleep, Ragland was not, Cole was unconscious, Alex was god knows where, and Ragland was near the ocean. Take a guess, Zeke; he was trying to get rid of Cole. Water is Cole's biggest weakness._

_Zeke: Why would he do that though? He's one of us._

_Nix: That's where we are wrong._

_Zeke: Alex, can this be true?_

**Alex didn't speak.**

_Kuo: We'll take his silence as yes, or I don't know._

_Zeke: If that's true, what happened during the process? Though I'm thankful it didn't succeed. _

_Alex: I saw a stroke of lightning. _

_Zeke: Lightning stopped Ragland. How? Cole was unconscious._

_Nix: Or is he?_

**Zeke went near Cole and saw he was unconscious.**

_Zeke: Without a doubt, he is unconscious. _

**Suddenly loud sounds were heard outside, sounds of violent lightning. **

**Nix checked and reported back.**

_Nix: Looks like there's going to be one hell of storm today._

_Zeke: That answers how Cole survived. He has an angel watching over him I guess._

_Nix: That's great, but you're forgetting one key factor here; Ragland._

_Kuo: If he is a traitor, we can interrogate him, to find out all that he knows._

_Nix: That's for when he wakes up, or if he even does. _

_Zeke: Yeah. Till then we'll just have to wait. This time we're not letting Cole or Ragland out of our sight._

_Nix: Couldn't we take Cole outside and let him absorb the lightning from the sky. That should heal him, shouldn't it?_

_Zeke: I don't know, but I do not want to take the risk. I rather wait till he gets better than trying something that could possibly make things worse._

_Nix: Right._

_Zeke: Besides, I feel Cole will be up and running in no time._

_Kuo: And just how are you so sure? _

_Zeke: I know Cole better than anyone else. He never gave up on anything in the past, and he won't start today._

_Kuo: Let's hope so._

**Suddenly Ragland began trembling and shaking. It was as if he was getting electrocuted. **

_Zeke: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? What's happening to him?_

**Kuo checked the heart rate.**

_Kuo: His heart rate is increasing drastically! If this keeps up, he's going to die._

_Zeke: Shit! What do we do?!_

**Kuo shook Ragland with all her might.**

_Kuo: Ragland! Wake up!_

**Kuo got her cardiac defibrillator and used it on Ragland.**

**Ragland jumped up into consciousness after a couple tries from Kuo.**

_Kuo: He's awake. Not sure if that's a bad thing or good thing._

_Ragland: What….what happened?_

**Nix, Kuo, and Zeke were all ready to attack in case Ragland tried to escape or tried to harm someone.**

_Zeke: You tell us, Ragland, you traitor._

**Ragland quickly understood what happened and now was aware of his current situation.**

_Ragland: What are you guys doing? We're on the same side._

_Zeke: Cut the crap, Ragland. _

_Kuo: We know what you tried to do. Playing dumb won't help you in any way now._

**Knowing he had no chance of talking his way out, he tried to run out of the door.**

**Nix quickly teleported at the exit and activated her tentacle power to grab Ragland and keep him off the ground.**

_Nix: Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't try that if I were you._

_Zeke: You're going to us answers, Ragland._

_Ragland: And what if I don't._

**Alex stepped in.**

_Alex: I can consume you and find out all your secrets, and kill you in the process. _

_Ragland: Alex? You of all people should be helping me._

_Alex: Save your bullshit. I know you're not Ragland._

_Ragland (in mind): Shit! How did he know?! _

_Kuo: Not Ragland? How is that possible? He looks just like Ragland, and not to mention same voice and everything._

_Alex: He's a shape shifter like me._

**Alex transformed into one of the people he consumed, revealing his shape shifting capabilities.**

_Nix: Whoa, what the-?_

_Zeke: I knew you were one, but I didn't know others could do the same._

_Kuo: That's…handy_

_Zeke: If he's not Ragland, then who is he?_

_Alex: We'll know soon enough; one way, or another._

**Alex grabbed the "Ragland" from his neck and away from Nix's tentacle. Alex was practically choking him.**

_Kuo: Stop! You'll kill him._

_Alex: He is of no use to us if he won't tell us. He'll be more useful when I consume him._

_Ragland: n-no! Please! Don't kill me! _

_Alex: You have till the count of three. _

_Nix: This is interesting._

_Zeke: Alex, don't._

_Alex: One….Two….._

_**To be continued….**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Message from DivineMyth**

Greetings and happy holiday's fans, and users. I wanted to apologize for not being able to update this story as frequently as expected, but fear not. I will be adding chapters much sooner and ending this story as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience.

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

**Ragland kicked and struggled to get out of Alex's grip but was not successful.**

_Alex: Three._

_Ragland: Okay! I'll talk!_

_Alex: Start by morphing into your true form._

**Ragland began to changed and morphed into what others could not believe.**

_Zeke: He's an old ass man._

_Nix: Maybe another disguise to save his ass._

**Alex threw him on a nearby chair while everyone Zeke tied him down to the chair. Everyone surrounded the imposter.**

_Kuo: Just change into your real form. We promise to not harm you if we get the information we need._

_Imposter: Gr. Fine._

**He changed once again and this time it was even more unbelievable.**

_Zeke: What the hell? He's…He's just a kid._

_Kuo: Is this your true form?_

_Imposter: Oh for god's sake, yes this is my true form!_

_Nix: Well his behavior suits his age. What's your name, kid?_

_Imposter: Why? What the hell you want with my name?_

_Kuo: Answer the questions._

_Imposter: Fine! My name is Caesar. _

_Zeke: Caesar, huh? I expected something like, brat to be your name. *laugh*_

_Caesar: Screw you!_

_Kuo: Okay, stop teasing the kid._

_Zeke: Fine fine._

_Alex: Who did you work for?_

_Caesar: That dipshit with the missing arm and the ugly girl with the Mohawk hair style._

_Alex: Cross and Greene._

_Caesar: Yeah; them._

_Alex: What was your objective of being here?_

_Caesar: I was sent as a spy and tracker. I told them where you all were and some plans, every chance I got._

_Alex: That's how they were always one step ahead and kept finding us. Where's the real Ragland?_

_Caesar: He's dead. I was asked to consume him._

_Zeke: Why?_

_Caesar: The one arm guy thought he would be a threat after he helped you recover from the virus._

_Zeke: Shit…_

_Caesar: Cross believed that Ragland would be a thorn in his plans, so he tried to kill two birds with one stone. He asked me to consume him, so I can work as one of you and so he won't be a threat to their plans._

_Alex: What more do you know?_

_Caesar: They're planning to infect the entire United States. Then the entire continent and every other continent on this planet_

_Kuo: Why? What are they hoping to accomplish?_

_Caesar: Are you stupid, lady? What do you think they want? World domination!_

_Zeke: Watch your mouth, kid._

_Caesar: Whatever. No wonder you've all gotten your asses handed to you. Your team is full of dumbasses._

**Nix was about to tear the kid up, but Zeke held her back.**

_Kuo: How old are you?_

_Caesar: What the hell? Why? You want to date me?_

_Kuo: Not in your lifetime, sonny. _

_Caesar: Gr. I'm nineteen._

_Kuo: Why are you working for those two?_

_Caesar: I don't have a choice. They said they'll kill me if I did not follow their orders._

_Zeke: Have you tried fighting them with your mouth; because it's definitely killing me._

_Nix: *facepalm* Zeke, you idiot._

_Kuo: Have you tried escaping from them?_

_Caesar: Another stupid question. If they have control of so many cities, where in the bloody hell would a 19 year old escape to? Both of those assholes will get me, and if not them, then definitely their monsters who roam endlessly like wolves everywhere._

_Alex: Have you told them where we are now?_

_Caesar: If I did, don't you think they would have arrived by now?_

_Zeke: Alright. _

**Zeke untied Caesar.**

_Nix: Zeke, what are you doing?_

_Zeke: He gave us what we needed. He's no use to us and we gave him our word that he'll go free._

_Caesar: You're…..you're letting me go?_

_Zeke: Yep. You are not the people we want to get rid of, nor do we have any type of business with you._

_Nix: He'll give away our position, Zeke._

_Kuo: Not unless we help him._

_Caesar: Help me? How?_

_Kuo: You are only obeying Cross and Greene because your life is at stake._

_Caesar: uh huh?_

_Kuo: when we kill them, you can go free without any debts of services._

_Caesar: How are you going to kill them though, Ice head?_

_Kuo: With you working with us. You're going to be a spy for us now instead. We can make this work to our advantages in many ways._

_Caesar: If it means I can be free, then I'm in._

_Kuo: Perfect._

_Caesar: I have to report to them soon. What should I tell them?_

_Kuo: Tell them you're still looking for us._

_Caesar: Roger that._

_Zeke: Wow, Nice planning, Kuo._

_Nix: What about Cole?_

_Caesar: He'll be up soon. I consumed Ragland, so I have the medical experience to say that._

_Kuo: How long?_

_Caesar: Probably in a couple of days or a week or two._

_Zeke: good, so you're in charge of taking care of him too._

_Caesar: Why me?! Why can't this ice head do it?_

_Kuo: Don't whine, kid. You're being left alive and guaranteeing your freedom, you should be thankful that is all we are asking you to do._

_Caesar: Blah! Fine!_

_Nix: Is it safe? He did try to kill Cole before?_

_Zeke: He won't try that again._

_Nix: And if he does?_

_Alex: He dies._

_Caesar: *gulp*_

**Alex went outside of the base and resumed his post.**

_Zeke: Heh heh. I don't think he was kidding this time. If you plan on deceiving us, you better be ready to die too._

_Caesar: I won't, fatty. I promise. I'm getting more out of this than anyone here, so I have no reason to deceive anyone._

_Zeke: Okay. That's dealt with. Kuo, let's get back to this machine._

**Caesar got up to go to Cole until the machine caught his sight.**

_Caesar: No way! It can't be! It is!_

**Caesar ran to the machine and started examining it from each angle.**

_Caesar: It's not a replica! It's real! No way!_

_Zeke: Umm…Did I miss something?_

_Caesar: Where did you people find this?_

_Zeke: We found it near a substation. What do you know about that?_

_Caesar: Are you kidding me? You don't know what this is? This is the ultimate machine. It lets you fuse any two beings into one with the traits and genes of both people. I thought it was only a legend, but it's real! _

_Zeke: Fuse two people? Like how Cole did when he tried to give Nix and his powers to each other?_

_Caesar: I don't know what you're talking about, but this does not just give powers to each other. It fuses them entirely. If you and I were to step into the machine, we would come out as one person with skills and powers of both, if either or both people have any. _

_Kuo: That can be handy. We should repair this quickly._

_Caesar: I can help you repair this. I know this machine better than anyone else._

_Kuo: Who will take care of Cole then?_

_Zeke: I guess I will then._

_Kuo: Let's get to work then._

_To be Continued..._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

**Three weeks later.**

_Caesar: This goes here, and that goes there._

_Kuo: You seem to know a lot about this machine._

_Caesar: yeah well, when you're studying about it endlessly, it's hard to not know about it._

_Kuo: Why study it?_

_Caesar: Cross' orders. He wanted to find this machine too._

_Kuo: He did? Why?_

_Caesar: I dunno. Probably wanted to fuse with someone._

_Kuo: Good thing we found it first._

_Caesar: It's whatever. It was his secondary objective. Meaning it wasn't as important as whatever else he is planning._

_Kuo: I see._

**Zeke walks in.**

_Zeke: Hey guys. How goes the repairing?_

_Kuo: It's going rather well. This kid knows a lot about it._

_Zeke: Nice._

_Caesar: Speak for yourself, lady. This is not even close to being finished._

_Kuo: What?! We've been working on it for weeks!_

_Caesar: You're stupid lady. This machine is probably the most complicated machine ever made, and you expect it to be completed so easily?_

_Zeke: Kid's got a point. How much longer is it going to take?_

_Caesar: I can't say. It can take another three weeks or even a month._

_Zeke: That's too long. Why don't we just forget about it?_

_Caesar: Don't be stupid. A month is a small price to pay for this machine._

_Zeke: What about Cole? You said he would be up in a week._

_Caesar: I don't know, his injuries are all healed but for some reason he hasn't woken up._

_Zeke: Could it be that he's-?_

_Caesar: No, he's alive. Just sleeping._

_Zeke: Wish I could do something._

_Caesar: You can start by not asking me more of your annoying questions. Make yourself useful and get these parts. The old parts are no longer useful._

**Caesar hands Zeke a huge list of parts and items.**

_Caesar: Don't be cheap. Get exactly what's on the list._

_Zeke: These are a lot of items. What if they don't have it?_

_Caesar: Then you keep checking until they do. _

_Zeke: What?! Why don't you get them then if you're so confident?_

_Caesar: To make sure this gets done quickly I have to keep working. Only I can fix this machine._

_Zeke: Gr; fine. _

_Kuo: I'll come with you. He's doing everything, so I have no business here._

_Caesar: Good. No more distractions with dumb questions._

**Zeke and Kuo exit the base where Nix was standing guard. However Alex, was nowhere to be seen.**

_Zeke: Hey Nix, we're going get some items. Wanna come?_

_Nix: It's better than staying here and doing nothing._

_Kuo: Where's Alex?_

_Nix: Don't know; don't care. Now let's go._

_Zeke: Who's going to watch the base?_

_Nix: The base is fine. The kid ain't informing Cross anymore._

_Zeke: Okay, I guess you're right. Let's grab a car and get to work._

**Kuo pointed at a van not too far from their location.**

_Kuo: How about that one?_

_Zeke: Oh c'mon Kuo. That car is ugly. At least find a good looking one._

_Kuo: We're not driving to a car show Zeke. Let's go._

_Zeke: Screw that. Besides what if we need to escape a situation? We'll be slowed down because of the truck._

**Nix went next to a car and ran her hands across the top. **

_Nix: This one then._

_Zeke: Not bad. We'll take it. Can't be too picky now anyway._

**Zeke, Nix, and Kuo drove away to gather the items.**

**Meanwhile….**

_Caesar: This machine is so much more difficult than I expected. I feel like I'm not even one percent complete it._

**After an hour….**

_Caesar: Time for a little break._

**Caesar went outside of the base for fresh air. **

_Caesar: Man; will this battle ever be over? I want to be free already._

**After a half hour Caesar went back inside to Cole.**

_Caesar: I don't know why you're still unconscious. Thought you would be able to endure a little injuries. You're a conduit after all. God knows what happened to you, but somehow I know you're the key to winning this battle. You and that Alex guy. _

**Caesar put his hand on Cole's forehead to feel his temperature. Afterwards, he checked his pulse.**

_Caesar: Everything seems normal; so why are you waking up?_

**Meanwhile…..**

_Zeke: We're doing pretty well. We've gotten the first ten items._

_Kuo: I guess Caesar was right. We can find these._

_Zeke: It's strange though; I thought this town would be infected too and we would have to look for the items ourselves. _

_Kuo: I guess Cross is working his way towards here. Let's finish this up. We need to head back to the base._

_Zeke: Right._

**Zeke and the others continued searching for the parts.**

**Back at the base.**

_Caesar: Well I've checked everything that needs to be checked. I can't seem to find a problem. You probably need rest. Get well soon._

**Caesar was just about to leave until something caught his eye.**

**His eyes widened as he looked at Cole's right hand. There were small red tentacles slowly coming out of it.**

_Caesar: Oh no! He….he has the virus! But how?!_

_Voice: I'll tell you how._

**Caesar slowly turned around recognizing the voice too well. **

_Caesar: Cross._

_**To be continued…..**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_Cross: Well well well Caesar. What happened? You were supposed to report the location of the enemies? What happened?_

_Caesar: What do you think happened, you ugly ass cock sucker?_

_Cross: Did we forget our deal? Or did they happen to make a better deal?_

_Caesar: That's none of your business. How did you find me?_

_Cross: *laugh* My little secret. _

_Caesar: Whatever. I don't give a shit. You came to kill Cole, you're gonna die trying. _

_Cross: Is that so? I don't think so. Especially with him._

_Caesar: Who's him?_

**A figure came out from behind Cross.**

**Caesar's eyes widened not believing what he was seeing.**

_Caesar: A-Alex?! What are you doing with him?! _

_Cross: He's working for me, silly Caesar._

_Caesar: What?! You traitor!_

**Alex revealed his blade and advanced towards Caesar.**

_Caesar: Why are you doing this?_

**Alex grabbed Caesar and sliced his arm off.**

**Caesar screamed on top of his lungs, unable to handle the pain. **

_Voices: Caesar! Caesar!_

**Caesar jumped up realizing he was only dreaming.**

_Zeke: You okay kid?_

_Caesar: I-I'm fine…Just…just a bad dream…._

_Zeke: Looks like we worked you too hard partner. You can take a rest._

_Caesar: No! This machine needs to be finished. Or else my dream can become reality._

_Kuo: What dream?_

_Caesar: It's when I was being-_

**Alex walked in.**

_Caesar: N-nevermind. We have to finish this quick! Cross and that mohawk b*tch's army grows every minute._

**Kuo ran back out from where Cole was resting.**

_Kuo: Guys! Cole! He's not in his room!_

_Zeke: What?! Where is he?! _

_Nix: Kid, you better start talking._

_Caesar: Me?! I swear to god I never even went near his room! I was here the time!_

_Voice: Calm down guys, he's telling the truth._

**Everyone turned around to see Cole on his feet.**

_Nix, Kuo, and Caesar: Whoa...he's awake._

_Zeke: Cole! You're awake! How you feeling brother?_

_Cole: Like shit. I feel like I've been asleep for a decade._

_Zeke: I hear ya, You've been asleep for a month almost._

_Cole: I see things have gotten from bad to worse since then._

_Zeke: Worse wouldn't even describe it. Cross and Greene are literally dominating everything. They even conquer as we speak._

_Cole: Then it's time we took the fight to-_

**Cole suddenly noticed Alex in the shadows.**

_Cole: Mercer. He's alive?_

_Zeke: Yea. Seems he's a tough guy to kill too._

**Cole went over to Mercer.**

_Cole: We've had our differences before, but now I have no grudges against you. _

**With those few words, Cole went back to Zeke, while Alex did not say anything.**

_Cole: We have to finish this, before Cross's rampage goes abroad. _

_Zeke: Yeah, but how? Every time we go against Cross, we end up being out numbered. By now, his army might have been increased four to five times._

_Caesar: You can use this machine then! After I finish with it._

_Cole: Zeke, who's the kid?_

_Zeke: It's a long story, but you can think of him as an ally._

_Cole: Alright. What's the machine?_

_Zeke: Caesar, explain to him, cause I don't know sh*t about it._

_Caesar: God damn it, it's not that difficult to understand. It's a machine that let's you fuse two people into one being; and that one being possesses the abilities, consciousness, strengths, weaknesses, etc of both people._

_Cole: How long till you have it up and running?_

_Caesar: I plan on completing it soon, if it takes day and night to complete. _

_Cole: Good. Zeke, and Kuo, you both can work with him, the sooner we get this machine ready, the sooner we can win this war._

_Zeke: What are you three going to do? _

_Cole: Not three, two._

_Zeke: Cole, Alex is one of us, you can trust him._

_Cole: I never said anything about Alex. Nix, you're going to stay here. Alex and I are going to begin by eliminating some of their numbers. It may not be a great number, but it will make a tiny scratch on their plans._

_Nix: Aye demon, How about you let me come to then? Three times the destruction and eliminating. Think about it._

_Cole: What if these three need help? _

_Kuo: I'm here, Cole. Nix is right, Nix can be more helpful to you than us._

_Cole: Alright Nix, you're in. Can we count you in Mercer?_

_Alex: I'm in._

_Cole: Alright, Let's go._

**Meanwhile...**

_Cross:Another part of this city dominated. Good work Greene. The world is practically within our grasp. _

**Cross gave the command to his infected army, which was to spread out and continue their reign of terror without Cross and Greene.**

**Just as the infected were about to leave, a powerful force of lightning struck, forcing Cross to take back his command.**

_Cross: That was no ordinary lightning. He's awake and here._

_Cole: Hey Cross, Did you miss me?_

_Cross: Well well well, look who finally decided to wake up from his beauty sleep._

**Cole jumped down from the building and stood surrounded by infected.**

_Cross: You're a fool to show up. You just got up from your bed and now you will go straight to your grave. _

_Cole: I don't think so._

_Cross: Kill him once and for all._

**The infected attacked Cole all at once, but suddenly spikes from the ground arose killing many of them.**

_Cross: What the-?_

_Cole: Who said I came alone?_

**A loud crash was heard next to Cole, a very familiar sight to Cross and Greene.**

_Greene: He has returned..._

_Alex: And this time you will die._

_Cross: M-Mercer!_

_To be continued..._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter Thirty-seven_

_Cross: Don't just stand there, attack them!_

**A new wave of infected arose and attacked, but once again they were stopped, by some kind of black tentacles.**

_Cross: What now?_

**Nix jumped down from the building.**

_Nix: Uh uh uh. Did you think you would be able to attack that easily? Let em up, demon!_

**Cole shot lightning which made the tentacles explode, killing many infected and wounding the hunters.**

_Cross: They have that black b*tch too, but they are still outmatched._

_Cole: Give up now Cross, You can't win._

_Cross: I doubt it. You are way over your head, electric rod._

_Cole: You'll see if we are or aren't._

_Cross: Now...Rise!_

**Suddenly the ground shook and out from the ground came nine hydras.**

_Cross: Kill them!_

**The infected attacked. **

**Cole and Alex were taking care of the hunters, while Nix was killing the smaller ones. The Hydras were attacking all three, making it difficult to defeat the hunters. **

_Nix: Any ideas?_

_Cole: Keep fighting!_

**Alex, Cole, and Nix were killing them one by one, but more and more kept appearing. **

Nix: Shit, there's too many, Cole!

**The horde kept getting quicker and quicker.**

_Nix: They're going to exhaust us to death or something! Because It's kinda working!_

**The three were surrounded at this point by everyone. They were all exhausted.**

_Cole: Well, now we know how many we're dealing with._

_Nix: This is a small percentage of their actual numbers._

_Cole: Great. So much for saving the world. Keep attacking!_

**Cole drew his amplifier and activated karma overload, which gave him infinite energy for a brief time. Alex activated his blade, and Nix activated her most recent acquired ability; the napalm whip, which was entirely made of fire.**

**They charged, killing many numbers. They were taking down multiple number with a few strikes. **

**Alas, it was almost all in vain, since more appeared just as quickly.**

**All three kept fighting and fighting, until their abilities were even exhausted and their energies were critically low.**

_Nix: Cole, we can't fight anymore. What do we do?!_

**At this point the three heroes were just barely dodging the attacks.**

**They were all hit and sent to the center of the area, where once again they were surrounded similar to how wolves surround a herd of sheep.**

_Nix: We are so finished._

**The infected drew closer and closer, while Cole, Alex and Nix's were basically trapped into a circle.**

_Cross: This is why you don't get cocky, lightning rod. You will die here, all three of you._

**Greene and Cross left the area, thinking this business was taken care of.**

_Cole: We have one final chance. We all need to time this correctly._

_Nix: Go on._

_Cole: Nix, you activate your napalm tentacles as you did in the beginning. Alex, you activate your ground spikes, immediately after Nix. Then I make my move._

_Nix: Which is?_

_Cole: You'll see. Get into position, and when I say now, do it. Give this your all, both of you._

_Alex: I'm ready._

_Nix: So am I._

_Cole: Good. _

**The infected approached slowly.**

_Cole: Now!_

**Nix activated her tentacles with all her remaining energy, which lifted up all the small infected.**

**Alex used his ground spike devastator, which either launched killed the infected or launched them into the air. **

**Now, it was Cole's turn. He charged up all his energy and summoned a ionic lightning storm. **

**With the combination of all these devastating destructive powers, the ground shook violently. **

**The combination went on for 45 seconds, and then it was all over. The three heroes fell on their backs. The air was loaded with smoke.**

_Cole: Did we do it?_

**Nix raised her head to look if anything survived. **

_Nix: We did it. They're all dead. _

_Cole: Finally. Some rest._

_Nix: That was some deadly attack. I'll be f*cked if anyone survived that._

_Cole: Yeah, it was. _

**The three heroes were entirely drained out.**

**Suddenly, Nix was grabbed by her leg and raised off the ground.**

_Nix: What the-?! Hey let me go!_

**It was Greene.**

_Cole: Sh*t! It's Greene!_

**Cole and Alex tried to get up but they fell down as soon as they got up.**

_Nix: Let me go you ugly lard of sh*t!_

**Greene threw her at the ground with force. Nix was unable to defend herself.**

**Greene then stomped on Nix's stomach, leaving a hole.**

_Cole: NIX!_

**Nix coughed up blood, as the life was drawn out of her.**

_Nix: You'll...pay...for...that...you...piece...of..._

**With those words, Nix's hands fell to the ground and her final breathe was gone.**

**Greene then went near Cole and Alex.**

_Cole: I'll-I'll make you pay for that! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!_

**Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the sky began to turn gray quickly. **

_Cole: You just signed your tombstone, Greene._

**Cole's voice entirely different, with an echo before it and after it. His eyes glowed blue entirely, his body covered with electricity. **

**Greene backed away a few steps, with fear, unknowing of what she had just unleashed.**

**Alex sat up and back away as well.**

_Cole: Prepare to face your judgment._

_To be continued..._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

**Greene summoned her infected army, and the infected surrounded Cole.**

_Greene: Kill him now!  
><em>

**The infected attacked all at once, but then all of a sudden they were throw back as if they were made of cotton. **

**Cole did not even lift a finger. **

**Soon, more infected arrived, and more fell, while Cole simply stood there in his new form.**

**Greene was getting worried and decided to run away while her army held Cole off. **

**Cole killed the army and grabbed Greene from her throat, with incredible speed. His speed had increased substantially. **

_Cole: You are not going anywhere. _

**Greene kicked and struggled to be set free but against Cole, it was merely a feather trying to harm him.**

**Cole burst into the sky at the speed of light, and was now holding Greene in mid-air. **

**He threw her to the ground with devastating force, which was so powerful that it left a crater. **

**Greene coughed up blood, and was not even able to get on her feet. **

**Cole landed next to her about to finish her off, until the leader hunters and hydras surrounded him.**

_Cole: Enough of these games._

**Suddenly, the gray sky shot lightning all around Cole for six seconds straight, each strike more powerful than the last, killing all the leader hunters and hydras instantly.**

**Cole noticed Greene was attempting to crawl away and escape, but somehow she froze at her tracks. She was not making any moves, blinking or even breathing; the same was true for Alex**

_Cole: You will not escape this time. I will make sure this place is your grave._

**Cole placed his arms in a crossed position on his chest, charged and let go of a mind-blowing blast, which tore Greene into two.**

**Just then Greene fell to the ground, and her breathes began again, only to stop a few moments later. Greene was no more.**

**Alex could not believe his eyes. Seeing how Cole literally tore Greene and her army apart, without breaking a sweat.**

**Cole then went over to Nix's dead body and placed his right hand on her head and closed his eyes.**

**Nix's hole in the stomach suddenly began to fill up and she was being healed. When she was entirely healed. She then opened her eyes a few moments later only to notice that Cole was laying unconscious next to her.**

_Nix: Whoa...I thought I was...dead..._

**Alex limped over to Nix and Cole.**

_Nix: What...what happened here, Mercer?_

_Alex: …..._

_Nix: Are you going to answer?_

**Nix tried getting up, but for some reason she fell back down.**

_Nix: Ah, sh*t. Why the hell am I still tired?_

_Alex: We have to get Cole to the base, now._

**Alex picked up Cole's unconscious body and headed to the base on foot.**

_Nix: Well, are you going to say something?_

_Alex: I'll explain it all at the base._

_Nix: Gr, keeping the suspense. I hate suspense. _

**Alex and Nix were almost near.**

_Alex (In mind) : How..How could he possess such incredible power? When I fought against him, he was a twisted being, and powerful, but not unbeatable. Now, he has reached even a new level, a level that can only be described as god-like. Not only that, but he was able to heal Nix. How? This is definitely beyond my expectations. _

**Meanwhile...**

**Cross was observing Greene and Cole's battle, far away from their location.**

_Cross: Such...such power. I definitely have underestimated the lightning rod. I have to think of a new tactic. Now that Greene is dead, I think I might be next; and against a force such as that, even my entire army won't stand a chance. I have to think of a new plan. _

**Cross left the area and went back to his hideout.**

**At the base, Alex and Nix reached the others.**

_Zeke: Hey guys, how was-? Cole! What the hell happened to him?_

_Nix: That's what I want to know._

_Zeke: You mean you don't know?_

_Nix: He knows. Let's hear it now, Mercer._

**Zeke checked Cole's pulse.**

_Zeke: Thank god, he's still alive. Alex, what happened?_

_Alex: The only thing I can say, is my eyes are still stunned with that I saw._

**Caesar and Kuo soon joined the gang.**

_Kuo: Whoa, What happened to Cole?!_

_Zeke: Shh. Sit down, both of you. Alex is going to explain that.  
><em>

**Alex explained everything he witnessed regarding Cole's unstoppable form, and how he obliterated Greene without the slightest effort.**

_Zeke, Caesar, Kuo, and Nix: …...(shocked)_

_Alex: I find it hard to believe myself, but that is exactly how it happened._

_Zeke: The way you are describing it, he sounds like some kind of god._

_Alex: He was not far from it._

_Zeke: Damn. Should we tell him?_

_Kuo: I don't think we should, Zeke. I mean, how will he handle it?_

_Zeke: I'm sure he can. He defeated Greene easily. That's progress for us._

_Kuo: Alex, you said he healed Nix?_

_Alex: Yes. _

_Kuo: How?_

_Alex: I...don't know._

**Kuo turned to Nix. **

_Kuo: Nix, how did you feel after being healed?_

_Nix: Well, I was fine, and without a hole in my stomach._

_Kuo: Anything else?_

_Nix: Well, I was exhausted actually, like how I felt after fighting the infected army, and doing the final attack._

_Kuo: Exhausted? Interesting. _

**She turns to Alex again.**

_Kuo: You said there was a moment where Greene tried to escape and failed to do so._

_Alex: Yes._

_Kuo: How did she fail?_

_Alex: She tried to escape and all of a sudden, Greene was tore apart, just like that._

_Kuo: Without Cole even attacking?_

_Alex: I don't know. He had his arms in a cross position just before he killed Greene._

**Caesar intervened.**

_Caesar: You mean to tell me, he went from a normal stance to a crossed armed stance and fired a powerful blast, and it all happened faster than the speed of light. _

_Alex: That's what I saw._

_Caesar: Well, You're right about one thing. He was fast and faster than the speed of light._

_Zeke: How was he able to do that?_

_Caesar: His speed did increase, but that was not the only thing._

_Nix: Enough with long talk, kid. Get to the point._

_Caesar: He was only faster than the speed of light, because he would be able to stop light itself if he wanted._

_Nix: Again with the same riddles. What are you saying?_

_Caesar: He was time itself. He had the power to control time.  
><em>

_To be continued..._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Zeke: ….Time? Are you sh*ting me?_

_Caesar: No, I'm not. Take a look at the clues, fatty._

_Kuo: Zeke, He's right. Nix was not healed, but reversed back to before Greene messed her up. Why else would she be exhausted afterwards?_

_Zeke: If that's the case, then Cole has the power to end this here and now._

_Nix: You're forgetting one thing, Zeke. He fainted just as soon as he healed me. Seems to me this power is beyond his own control too._

_Zeke: So, what can we do now then? Seems he has the power, but no control._

_Kuo: We stick to the old plan. The machine is our main priority._

**Cole walked in from where he was asleep.**

_Cole: ….Hey guys..._

_Zeke: Cole! You alright, brother? You worked quite a lot today._

_Cole: I'm fine...but...Nix, she did not make it._

_Nix: Don't get your hopes up, demon._

_Cole: Nix? You're alive!_

_Nix: Damn straight. It'll take more than some overweight sl*t to kill me._

_Kuo(in mind): He does not remember anything with the new power._

_Cole: What happened though? All I remember was Greene beating the hell out of Nix._

_Zeke: Don't you know? You were-_

_Kuo: *Clears throat*_

_Cole: I was what?_

_Zeke: We need to tell him, Kuo._

_Cole: Tell me what?_

_Zeke: You're gonna want to sit down for this partner._

**Zeke explained everything Alex has informed them about, but left out the time controlling part.**

_Zeke: That's how it happened, according to Alex._

_Cole: ….but how? I don't remember doing any of that._

_Zeke: We were as surprised as you when we heard the story._

_Cole: Did I unconsciously acquire a new power?_

**Cole and the others went outside to test out his theory. Cole activated all of his powers.**

_Zeke: Anything new?_

_Cole: They are a little more powerful, but that's just it. There's no big difference._

_Zeke: I guess you didn't._

**Cole activated his gigawatt blades. **

_Zeke: Whoa!_

_Cole: What?_

**Cole looked at his blades, and they weren't blades anymore.**

_Cole: What the-? What the hell are these?_

_Zeke: They're whips now! Cool! You got yourself two whips._

**Cole tried to activate his blades again, but they changed into something else this time.**

_Zeke: What the hell is that?_

**Suddenly, all the metal around them began to move towards Cole.**

**Cole raised his hand with the new weapon in the air and the metals raced to Cole and went above him. It was all floating in the air.**

_Kuo: It looks like some kind of magnet._

_Cole: No, it's more than that._

**Cole dropped all the metals away from him and with a a lot of struggle, slightly lifted up a small house next to them.**

_Zeke: Whoa._

_Caesar: Looks like it lets him left anything he wants as long as it's not heavy enough._

**Cole deactivated his power.**

_Cole: Well, I do not new powers after all. _

_Zeke: Yeah, think we can take down Cross now?_

**Cole was suddenly lost in thought.**

_Zeke: Earth to Cole._

_Cole: What?_

_Zeke: What's on your mind partner?_

_Cole: Nothing._

**Zeke turned to Nix, Alex, Kuo, and Caesar.**

_Zeke: You guys go ahead and work on the machine, I need to speak to Cole privately._

**The gang went inside.**

_Zeke: Now you can say it._

_Cole: I guess it's just the news you guys gave me. If I have all that power, then why can't I activate it now?_

_Zeke: Maybe it's state that can happen once in a while. Like it may take a while to recharge or something._

_Cole: It would be useful now. I could take down cross instantly._

_Zeke: Easy, Cole. We don't have the power, but we do have the machine. With that, we can really end this._

_Cole: I hope so._

_Zeke: Anyways, forget about all that. Greene is dead and Cross is probably in retreat. We should celebrate. _

_Cole: Not until all this is over. _

_Zeke: Aw man. _

**Cole and Zeke went inside. **

**Few hours later...**

_Kuo: I think it's time we called it a day, don't you think?_

_Caesar: You can rest, but I'm finishing this._

_Cole: Kid, relax. You've worked enough. We all need our rest. _

_Caesar: Gr. Fine._

_Cole: It's been one hell of a day._

_Zeke: Yeah. Good night, everyone._

**They all went to sleep.**

**Meanwhile...**

_Cross: Greene may be dead, but you are more than capable of replacing them. It's a pleasure to be working with you both._

_Sasha: The pleasure is all mine._

_Alden: The thunder man will die this time._

_To be continued..._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

**The next morning gunshots and roars could be heard around the base where Cole and the others were staying.**

**Cole woke up.**

_Cole: What the hell is going on? Everyone wake up!_

**Everyone woke up, but Alex was not amongst them.**

_Cole: Where's Alex?_

_Zeke: We got problems._

**Zeke came rushing from the entrance.**

_Cole: what's going on?_

_Zeke: It's the reapers, they're attacking this base, along with the hunters and some kind of junk monsters!_

_Cole: That means the infected and reapers have joined forces._

_Zeke: seems that way._

**Cole and the other rushed outside, and noticed Sasha, Cross and Alden standing behind all the reapers, infect monsters, and junk monsters.**

_Cole: So you found yourself some new pets._

_Cross: It's time you died, Macgrath. You have lived for far too long, a thorn in my plans, that has to be removed._

_Cole: Come and try._

**The group was attacked by all three of the monsters, and they were definitely outnumbered. **

**The monsters held down Cole and the rest.**

_Cross: See how easy it is, when you just stay silent and die._

**Cross stepped in front of Cole.**

_Cole: It is. So prepare to feel it. Now Alex!_

**Alex jumped out of the window and attacked Cross, throwing him back a few feet.**

_Cross: Ah, Mercer. You shown yourself at last._

_Alex: You're gonna wish I hadn't._

**Cross and Alex engaged in a fight, and Alex was winning until the reapers interrupted. **

_Cole: Shit. We gotta help him!_

**Cole released himself from the reapers, and so did all the others. Thus, the battle began.**

**After many blows, Cross was on the floor.**

_Cross: Wow, you've gotta good, Mercer, but not good enough._

**Cross got up on his feet and pointed at Sasha. She was holding the unconscious Caesar in her hands.**

_Zeke: Caesar!_

_Alex: What makes you think I care about the kid?_

_Cross: Oh, don't you? Well then, no use of keeping him alive._

**Cross gave the command to Sasha to kill Caesar. **

**She was about to sink her hand into Caesar until Alex flinched.**

_Cross: I thought so. Hold on, Sasha._

**Sasha stopped midway from killing Caesar.**

_Alex: Let him go._

_Cole: Cross, you coward. You knew you were beat so you use him as a shield?_

_Cross: You can call it that. Retreat everyone._

**All the monsters, Sasha, and Alden went away.**

_Cross: Try to follow us or mess up our plans and Caesar will die._

**Cross left along with the others.**

_Kuo: God damn it! He is somehow always one step ahead!_

_Zeke: What do we do now?_

_Cole: What can we do? If we attack, Caesar dies._

_Zeke: and if we won't..._

_Cole: The world dies._

_Kuo: We have to think of a plan. We have to finish this one and for all. _

**The gang went inside to think of a plan.**

**Kuo ran out of the room where the machine was.**

_Kuo: Guys, check this out. It's an envelope._

**Kuo gave it to Cole, because it was addressed to him.**

**Cole opened the where there was a letter.**

_Cole: It's...it's from Caesar._

_Zeke: Whoa...what does it say?_

_Cole: He wrote it...yesterday. It reads..._

"_Dear Cole,_

_I'm writing this letter prior to completing the machine. If you are reading this letter, it probably means I've either been captured or died, and it also means the machine is 99 percent complete. I made sure you and only you are able to start up the machine. All you have to do is use your lightning storm attack. It will be powerful enough to power up the machine. There are three room-like slots in the machine. The two people that are going to fuse, go into the room all the way at the right, and left. The middle one, is where the fused being will appear, if the fusion is successful. If you want to diffuse, you have to step into the middle room, and after the machine works, the two people will be in the separate rooms again, similar to the beginning. Remember, while in the fusion, both people have their conscious minds in one body. Make sure you fuse people that will agree on most things. Any conflict within the conscious minds, can cause an imbalance and diffusion even. Similarly, if either one of the person somehow goes over the balance of the powers, it can cause a burnout in the body, which can incinerate the entire body, killing both beings. That's why I made a emergency diffusion bracelet that is to be worn by both people, before you fuse. That means the fused being will have the bracelet one, and anytime there is a power imbalance, press the button and the two beings will separate. That's all there is to say about the machine. Use it well._

_In the event that I have died, I hope you succeed in killing that bastard Cross. If I'm captured, do not, I repeat, do not come to rescue me, and if I know Cross well, he is probably using me to keep you all away. If that is the case, you will not hesitate to finish off Cross. I'm only one person, and the world needs more rescuing than one teenage boy. Use the machine and you will have enough power to finish off Cross, once and for all. Please heed this advise, as my final request._

_Sincerely,_

_Caesar."_

_To be continued..._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

**Nix, Cole, Alex, Zeke, and Kuo all thought to themselves, unsure what to do.**

_Kuo: Well, what do we do?_

_Zeke: We can't let him die, he's just a kid._

_Nix: Let's not forget there's more to the world than just one kid._

_Cole: He says finish Cross off as his final request. Time to fulfill it._

**Cole and the others went to the room with the machine. It was pretty big.**

_Cole: We have to get this outside, to charge it. _

_Zeke: I don't think we have to. Look._

**Zeke pointed out at wires attached to the machine and the ceiling. **

**Cole went to the roof and saw antennas at the area the machine was.**

_Zeke: It looks like the kid thought of everything. All Cole has to do is charge these antennas._

_Cole: Stand back everyone. I'm going to do it._

**Everyone stood back as Cole summoned his lightning storm, which caused the machine to power up.**

**Cole went back to the others. **

_Zeke: Well, who's going to fuse? How about you and me Cole?_

_Kuo: No offensive Zeke, but it should be two powerful beings._

_Zeke: I know I know, I'm just kidding._

_Kuo: It should be Alex and Cole._

**Cole looked back at Alex who was standing silently as usual.**

_Cole: Kuo's right. Alex and I are the strongest of the group. It makes sense if we fuse. You up for it, Mercer?_

_Alex: If it means ending this senseless war, then yes._

_Cole: Good. Put this on. You already know what Caesar wants us to know, about the machine and bracelets. If I suddenly cause an imbalance in the fusion because of the powers, press the button on the bracelet. I'll do the same if you cause an imbalance._

_Alex: Noted._

**Both Alex and Cole put the bracelets on, and stepped into the machines.**

**Kuo went behind the machine and looked at the controls.**

_Kuo: Ready for this guys?_

_Alex and Cole: Yes._

**Kuo activated the machine which caused the room doors of where Alex and Cole was to close. **

**The machine shook for a few seconds and then stopped.**

**The doors of the two rooms opened but Alex and Cole weren't there anymore. Instead, there room in the middle had someone in it.**

_Kuo: It's a success!_

_Zeke: Cool._

**The fused being stepped out. Though, the clothes were Cole's, their appearance resembled both Cole's and Alex's.**

_Zeke: So, how do you feel, Cole? ...Or should I call you Alex?_

**Cole/Alex did not answer, but instead he went outside.**

_Zeke: Well, we know the Alex is in there. _

**Nix, Kuo, and Zeke went outside after Alex/Cole.**

**Alex/Cole stood in the middle of the street, waiting for infected to sense him and attack. **

**After a few minutes, a great number of infect charged towards Cole/Alex.**

**He activated his claw, which now had electricity charging around it. The claw was entirely white now as well.**

**Alex/Cole slammed the claws into the ground and spikes erupted where the infected were, and stabbed many of them, but after the stabbing, the spikes began to electrocute those it had in it's grasp. This killed a few of the enemies, but many still remained. **

**Alex/Cole activated his whips. One of them was Alex's, while the other one was Cole's, which had electricity surrounding it. He then attacked the infected which left quite a trail of corpses, and left the ones that remained alive physical stunned.**

**There was one leader hunter, and three regular hunters remaining. They chagred at him.**

**Alex/Cole then activated his blade. The shape of the blade had changed. Instead of the Alex's blade, it was a blade in the shape of a lightning bolt, and chrome colored.**

**Alex/ Cole jumped into the air and attacked the leader hunter directly with the blade. The leader hunter roared in pain because it was not only hurt from the outside, but on the inside, it began to shock and destroy its internal organs. After 10 seconds, the hunter fell, no breathes, no movement. It was dead. The remaining two hunters attempted to escape, but Cole/Alex activated his tentacle devastator. While that was activated, a lightning storm appeared from the sky. They were now one attack. The two hunters were history.**

**There were many more powers that Cole/Alex did not reveal yet.**

**Zeke, Nix, and Kuo were surprised to see how powerful the fusion was.**

**Cole/Alex went to the others. **

_Zeke: Nicely done, brother._

_Cole/Alex: Let's finish this._

**Cole's and Alex's voices were morphed, resulting a deep, and mysterious voice.**

_Zeke: What should we call you?_

_Cole/Alex: Call me...Kessler._

_To be continued..._

_Soon to be concluded..._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-two**

**Cross stepped out to see a being that resembled both Alex and Cole, in the attire of Kessler.**

_Cross: Lightning Rod? Is that you? Or is that you, Mercer?_

**Kessler (the fused Alex and Cole will now be called Kessler) did not answer. **

_Cross: Come on. Don't you speak?_

**Soon Cross was joined by Alden and Sasha. The unconscious Caesar was on the floor on top of building very close to them.**

_Alden: Who's this?_

**Sasha examined Kessler.**

_Sasha: Something about him says Cole._

**Kessler, quick as the wind, launched forward and attacked Sasha and Alden, who fell back very far. Kessler then activated his whips, strangling both at the same time. Afterwards, extreme levels of electricity passed through the whips, which caused both Sasha an Alden to go unconscious. All this happened in the matter of minutes.**

_Cross: Well done. Well done indeed._

**Caesar awoke and crawled at the edge of the building seeing two enemies already dealt with. His sight then caught onto Kessler. **

_Caesar: It worked. That's Alex and Cole as one. There's no question that they are the strongest being in the world now._

**Caesar watched closely.**

_Cross: I know for a fact that it is you, lightning rod._

_Kessler: Wrong._

**Kessler launched forward, hitting Cross with a powerful blow, sending him flying back.**

**Cross got up from the attack to see Kessler a safe distance away from him. Cross wiped his eyes from the dirt for only a few seconds, only to see that Kessler was no longer where he was last seen.**

_Kessler: Looking for someone?_

**Kessler kicked Cross from the back and sent him flying once again. **

_Cross: You're fast, no doubt about that. But don't think you will win because of it._

**Cross called forth his infected army.**

**Infected hunters jumped out from the building, and hydras erupted from the ground. **

**Kessler stood there while the infected charged him all at once.**

**They all struck him perfectly, but as they did, Kessler disappeared. They hit a projection of Kessler. **

**They noticed he was behind them now, and went to attack again. Once again the same thing happened. **

**This time Kessler activated his claws, and shot continuous electricity out of them, killing all of the hunters instantly. **

**More hunters appeared. Kessler continued defeating them all as they appeared.**

_Caesar: Wow. He's good. _

_Zeke: Hey kid._

**Caesar turned around to see Zeke, Kuo, and Nix.**

_Caesar: Fatty! What are you doing here?_

_Zeke: We were just taking a stroll. We're here to rescue you, genius._

_Caesar: After what I've seen down there, I don't think I need a rescuing anymore._

_Zeke: Is he pounding them?_

_Caesar: Better than I expected. The Fusion was successful and it is as powerful as I imagined it to be._

_Zeke: Wow._

**The four of them watched the battle.**

**Kessler killed so many infected, that it may have put a large scratch on the entire infected army, but there were many still remaining. Kessler knew, if he wanted to end Cross' madness, he had to defeat him and his entire army.**

**Kessler activated his blade. As the infected began to attack him, he shot an electric wave horizontally. It slaughtered many hunters but others still remained. He shot one, then two, then five, then ten. He kept shooting as the hunters appeared, eliminating them all. **

**The hunters that appeared afterwards did not attack. They were afraid. They backed away. **

**Kessler leapt 20 feet into the air, and stomped on the ground, causing spikes to erupt from the ground, and lightning to strike from the sky. There was no one standing to protect Cross anymore.**

**There were many more infected, but they were too afraid to confront Kessler, therefore they remained at their position, away from the fight.**

_Cross: Looks like I have to take care of you myself._

**Cross attacked Kessler, but Kessler either dodged it, or blocked it with ease.**

**The fight was barely a fight anymore; more on the lines of Kessler toying with Cross.**

**Kessler then attacked Cross with his blade, which injured him severely. **

_Cross: It's not over yet._

**Cross began morphing, and increasing in size, until he was his supreme hunter form.**

_Zeke: Ew. What the hell is that?_

_Caesar: That's the supreme hunter. It's the hunter that is above all others, basically a leader to them all._

_Zeke: Can he be beaten?_

_Caesar: In that form, he is stronger, but not invincible. _

**The fight was already underway during the conversation.**

**Kessler attacked Cross many times, and it did a lot of damage, but Cross was tougher in his form.**

_Kessler: It's over, Cross. You are finished._

**Kessler charged his blade and shot many waves, both horizontally and vertically. **

**Afterwards, Kessler used his tentacle devastator, and then his spike/lightning storm devastator.**

**With those three attacks, Cross fell. He was not dead, but he was severely injured, and beaten.**

**The infected hunters gathered around Cross, seeing their master beaten.**

**Caesar jumped down and went to Kessler. Though, Kuo, Nix, Zeke, Alden, and Sasha were nowhere in sight.**

_Caesar: Wow. You did it. You won._

**Kessler stood there looking at Caesar.**

_Caesar: Yep. I'm still alive. _

**Kessler pressed the button on his arm and the separation occurred. **

_Cole: Good to see you are still in one piece, kid._

_Caesar: Yeah._

**Caesar went over to Cross, who was no longer surrounded by hunters.**

**He went on one knee.**

_Caesar: You've lost. Now you die._

**Caesar dug his hand into the Cross' chest. The Supreme hunter roared in pain and was soon gone from where he was.**

_Cole: What did you do?! _

_Alex: He consumed him. _

_Cole: Why?!_

_Caesar: Isn't it obvious? This is what I wanted from the very beginning. Now that he is consumed, I'm stronger. _

_Cole: What are you talking about, kid?_

_Caesar: For myself to be the ruler of the world, I had to consume the strongest, to become stronger. First when you killed Greene, I consumed what was left of her without any of you knowing. She was worthless to me in her condition, but she did make me a little stronger. _

_Cole: You betrayed us._

_Caesar: You only did what I asked you to do._

_Cole: You think you can win? You are still outmatched. _

_Caesar: I beg to differ._

**Caesar was soon joined by hunters.**

_Cole: We've taken them down once, we took can do it again._

_Caesar: Not while you are the way you are now. If you were still fused, perhaps you would have a chance, but now after all I have consumed, even you both together won't be enough._

_Cole: What do you mean all?_

_Caesar: Look around you, Cole. Notice how you are the only two remaining._

**Cole and Alex looked around them to see no one around them. **

_Cole: What have you done to them?_

_Caesar: You really are dumb, aren't you? Alden, Nix, Sasha, and Kuo; they are all inside of me now; part of me. Now, I have all their powers, and their strengths. Now, it's your turn._

**Caesar lunged towards Alex and Cole and began attacking them.**

**Cole used his electric attacks to keep Caesar away; While Alex used his barrage devastator for the same purpose.**

**Caesar stepped back from both attacks.**

_Caesar: You both still do not understand. You will not win. Become part of me, and you will be part of something better._

_Cole: Never._

**Alex stood up straight and went towards Caesar, basically saying that he is ready to be part of Caesar. **

_Cole: Alex!_

_Caesar: Good thinking, Alex. _

_Alex: I know._

**Just as Alex was about to be consumed, He activated his metal armor and activated his ground spike devastator. There was nowhere for Caesar to run.**

_Caesar: Nice try._

**Caesar suddenly began floating in the air. He used Nix ability to disappear quickly, and Kuo's ability to fly.**

_Cole: Damn it. He's strong._

**Caesar reached the floor as the spikes disappeared.**

_Alex: Why are you doing this? _

_Caesar: Isn't it obvious? I want the world to kneel before me._

_Alex: I thought you were one of us._

_Caesar: I never was. I used you all to get what I wanted. Though, you were one person I feared before now. Your abilities would have easily slaughtered me. The rest I had gained my trust with, except you. When I saw my plan was going to finally be accomplished, I intentionally got abducted by Cross and his crew. Leaving you all with the letter, so that Cross' end would be definite. You both knocked out Alden and Sasha first, which easily gave me the advantage to consume them. Your dumb friends were too preoccupied with your battle, that I easily consumed them too. _

_Cole: Where's Zeke?!_

_Caesar: Zeke is up there. He was no use to me even if I did consume him. So I just knocked him out, so that you all would not hear the fight._

_Cole: Enough talking then. It's time to put an end to your charade. _

**Cole activated his whips, while Alex activated his claws. They both attacked Caesar, but Caesar had the ability of illusions from Sasha, and thus he created many to distract them. In a way, he was toying with them. **

**When Cole found the actual Caesar, they attacked him, but only to be thrown away from Alden's powers.**

_Caesar: That's all you got? Come on, "heroes."_

_Cole: He's…He's too strong._

**Alex kept trying to attack but he either kept missing or getting thrown aside.**

**Then suddenly, Caesar froze Alex as he went to attack. Only Alex's head was free.**

_Cole: If he consumes Alex, there will definitely be no one to stop him._

**Cole called forth his lightning storm, to keep Caesar away, while Alex broke free of the ice.**

**Caesar threw Cole aside and stopped his continuous lightning storm. While Alex was still trying to free himself from the old ice, he was frozen again. This time he made sure Alex could not break free.**

_Cole: Shit…..I can't..let him take Alex…._

**Cole got up on his feet again and tried to attack Caesar, but this time he was bested easily.**

**Caesar went to Alex, who was struggling to free himself. **

**He was about to be consumed, until Alex activated his metal armor, and then his ground spikes. It set him free.**

**Alex jumped back from Caesar.**

_Cole: Thank god. Good thinking._

_Alex: How can we defeat him? He has too much power for any of us to handle._

_Caesar: You can't, period. You both are making this too hard on yourselves. You can't win. Just give up._

_Cole: And let you make the world a living hell? No thanks._

_Caesar: It's what the human race was made to be, Cole. The weak must be overpowered by the strong._

_Cole: They have the right to choose to live or die. _

_Caesar: you support a weak cause, which is why you are losing._

**Suddenly, Alex was attacked by five leader hunters, without any warnings. They all held him down. **

**Cole tried to attack and free Alex, only to be thrown aside by Caesar once again.**

_Caesar: It's over Alex Mercer. After I consume you, there will be no one left to stop me. Not even Cole._

**Cole was about to summon his lightning storm, but he was too injured and out of power to summon it. He fell on his knees.**

**Alex struggled to get free, but against five leader hunters, he was unable to. **

_Caesar: Finally. You are finished. _

**Suddenly, gunshots were heard and fired at Caesar. During this time, Alex make spikes come out of his back, which made the hunters set him free.**

_Cole: Who-?_

_Zeke: You didn't think you got rid of Zeke, that quickly now did ya?_

_Cole and Alex: Zeke._

**Zeke, Cole and Alex stood next to each other. **

_Zeke: guys, we have to retreat. There's no way we can take him on. He's too strong._

_Cole: We have to. If he leaves here, the world goes down._

_Caesar: Argh! That fat piece of shit has ruined my plans for the last time!_

_Zeke: How can we defeat him though?_

_Cole: We have to keep trying. _

_Zeke: This is a suicide mission. _

**Caesar made tentacles appear from the ground, no doubt the power of Nix, and trapped Alex, Cole and Zeke.**

_Caesar: Now, without any interruptions._

_Cole: I can set us free, but we will get injured in the process._

_Zeke: Don't do it then. That would give him even more of an advantage. _

**Alex activated his tentacle devastator setting them all free.**

_Alex: We are only stalling. He will get us sooner or later._

_Cole: I know….._

**Soon, Cole's vision began to blur, while Alex was out of energy. **

**Caesar used Alden's power to throw Cole and Zeke away, and then used the same power to hold down Alex. **

**Alex struggled but it was similar to an insect trying to free itself from a web.**

**Caesar put his foot on Alex's head.**

_Caesar: Goodbye Alex._

_Cole: No!_

_Zeke: Alex!_

**Caesar stopped on Alex's head, and consumed him. It was finally done.**

_Cole: No…NO! NO! NO! _

_Caesar: YES! This power! It is definitely as I imagined it!_

_Zeke: We are doomed…_

**Caesar activated the claws, then the whip, then the hammer fists, and all of the other powers Alex possessed. **

_Caesar: Now it's your turn._

_Zeke: You have to run Cole. If he has you, all hope will be lost._

**Zeke began firing at Caesar to distract him. **

_Caesar: Gr. Fat man, you have annoyed me for the last time!_

**Caesar lunged forward and tackled Zeke. He then slammed his head on the ground hard.**

_Cole: ZEKE! _

_Zeke: I'm…sorry….brother…._

**Zeke's head fell back. He was dead.**

_Caesar: Now that he's finished, it's your turn._

**Cole fell to the ground, feeling helpless. There was nothing he could do.**

_Caesar: You know, I always had my doubts of carrying out my plans, ever since I saw your powerful form during Greene's battle. Then I figured out, that form is only usable once in a very long time._

_Cole (In mind): My…..form…..it's…my only chance….._

_Caesar: When I consumed you, I will become a god with that form. Nothing will be able to stop me! Nothing!_

**Caesar stepped closer and closer.**

_Cole (In mind): I don't know what you are; or how you work; but the world needs you now, and if you do not appear it is gone for good. If you are listening; I need you now._

**While Cole was on his stomach, Caesar placed his hand on the back of his head, ready to punch it and consume him. **

_Caesar: It's over, Cole. Goodbye._

**Just as Caesar launched his punch forward, Cole grabbed it and twisted it and threw Caesar aside.**

_Caesar: AHH! What the hell!?_

**Electricity began to surround Cole, and the sky turned gray. Lightning began to strike all over the place.**

**Suddenly Cole began to float. When he faced Caesar, his eyes were glowing blue. His voice was the godly, echoing type again. **

_Cole: Prepare to face your judgment._

_To be concluded…._


	43. Chapter 43

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

Salutations to you all. As you may have noticed, this story is at its end. I thank all who have remained subscribed/followed this story despite the unreasonable long periods of time it was updated.

In addition, I will be writing new stories, which will be updated much more frequently. The new story will be a crossover once again, and it will have very little grim situations such as infamous meets prototype and much more laughs, along with actions, perhaps some drama and love. It will be based on my favorite anime, Dragon ball z. Though it will not be just Dragon Ball z and another anime, but it will be Dragon Ball z and three other anime. I'm fully aware of the limitations of of only allowing two crossover stories, which works better for me. For, there will three different stories. For instance, first story will be dragon ball z meets anime one, and the second the story will be Dragon ball z meets Anime two, and so forth. All three stories will be connected but very different in every way and these three storylines occur simultaneously, which means they are stories that will occur at the same time. The rest of the information will be revealed in the story itself. I hope you will enjoy reading it, as I enjoy writing it. Thank you all once again.

_**Chapter Forty-three**_

_Caesar: Well well well, looks like I was wrong about you showing up once in a while. _

**Caesar got up on his feet and rubbed his hand.**

_Caesar: that was quite a twist. I almost felt it._

**Cole stood there without saying a word.**

_Caesar: What's the matter? No voice box?_

**Caesar was attempting to distract Cole, while his infected army sneaked up behind Cole.**

_Caesar: Even with all that power, you are weak, Cole._

**The infected grabbed Cole, but Cole did not struggle to be free.**

_Caesar: No fight left in you huh? Better for me._

**Caesar approached quickly towards Cole trying to consume him. When he reached him, he was about to punch.**

**Cole easily raised his finger upwards, even with all the infected holding him down, and the electricity surrounding him erupted, killing all the infected around him, and shooting Caesar out of the way.**

_Caesar: Looks like I underestimated you, but that doesn't mean you will win that easily._

**Caesar called his entire infected army. They appeared from the ground, from the sky, from buildings, from everywhere. They came in hundreds, all attacking Cole. Caesar joined the assault.**

_Cole: Enough._

**Cole raised his hand in front of him, and shot extremely powerful electric blasts, each more devastating than the last. It wiped out so many infected creatures.**

**Then he put his hand on the ground and charged. Electricity emerged from the ground once again, killing great numbers. **

**Then Cole raised his finger in the air and then pointed it downwards. The lightning storm struck from the sky, killing what was left of the infected army. They were all dead, while Cole barely broke a sweat. Caesar was the only one left.**

_Caesar: There's….there's no way he could destroy them all that fast. THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN BE THIS POWERFUL! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL IN THE WORLD. I HAVE EVERY POWERFUL BEING IN ME! YOU WILL DIE COLE! I WILL KILL YOU!_

**Cole stood there without an expression. **

**Caesar charged at Cole with the blade gained from Alex.**

**He had a direct shot on Cole; except Cole had grabbed the blade with his bare hands.**

**Caesar tried to get free, but could not.**

**Cole raised his hand in the sky and shot an electric streak, right at Caesar's arm.**

**Caesar backed up to see, his arm was missing.**

_Caesar: Shit! SHIT! I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO LOSE TO YOU COLE!_

**Caesar's rage got the best of him; thus he began attacking recklessly and blindly with his remaining arm. **

**Caesar used Alden's power to bring Cole to the ground.**

_Caesar: AH HA! Got you!_

**Caesar approached the restrained Cole.**

_Caesar: Your power must be mine Cole. It will truly make me a god._

**As Caesar was about to consume Cole, Cole grabbed his arm as he was going to hit him, and got up from the ground.**

_Caesar: __I had you restrained. I thought you were held down!_

**Cole kicked Caesar right in the stomach, leaving a hole and sending him back very far. Caesar was no longer able to get up.**

_Caesar: This can't…..be….I can't Lose!_

**Caesar slowly regenerated his wounds, but suddenly Cole was right in front of him, with his foot on his chest. Caesar was unable to get up.**

_Cole: For your attempt to eliminate and take over Earth, I sentence you to death. _

**Cole stomped on Caesar's chest, which left a hole.**

**It seemed Caesar was gone.**

**Cole was still in his state and went towards Zeke.**

_Caesar: You think…..you've won…..Cole? You will never win._

**Caesar grabbed a remote from his pocket, and pressed the button. **

_Caesar: If I can't win…neither can you…Cole…I've initiated a nuclear strike worldwide…all…thanks to…..Moya…you think you can win? Think….again….save your friend…or…..save….the world…Cole…_

**Cole gazed at Zeke, who could be fixed, and up the sky; a world that needed to be saved.**

_Caesar: Ha….ha…..ha…..which will you choose….._

**Cole transported next to Caesar and shot countless waves at Caesar, basically shredding him into pieces.**

_Cole: If the world ends today, then I shall stop it._

**Suddenly, Cole's body fell back and electricity stopped surrounding him. A spirit-like being was extracted out of Cole's physical body. It was Cole himself. **

_Cole: This crusade shall end where it all began._

**The B-52 bombers were launching bombs and they were about to launch one around where Cole was.**

**The nuke was released, but it stopped in mid-air.**

**Cole/spirit launched himself into the air. After a few seconds he raised his arms at his sides. Suddenly, lightning began to strike violently, and the entire earth began to shake. **

**The earth reacted that way for a few seconds, until everything turned white. It seemed as if the white remained for hours, but it only stayed for a couple seconds.**

**When the colors of earth appeared and the white was gone, Cole/spirit was at the bridge. Date: September 10, 2012, the day Cole received the call from Moya.**

_Cole: This is where he will come._

**Cole was still in spirit form, but he changed his appearance to make it seem as if he was within his body.**

**Cole waited there until Moya appeared.**

_Moya: Cole? Is that you? I was just about to call you._

**Cole turned to Moya.**

_Cole: I know._

_Moya: You did? How?_

**Cole launched forward and grabbed Moya from her neck and slammed her against the bridge.**

_Moya: Argh! Cole! What are you doing?!_

**Cole has little remorse left.**

_Cole: Show your true self._

_Moya: What do you mean?!_

_Cole: Do it before I shred you into pieces._

_Moya: Ok ok!_

**Moya began to change and then a familiar sight was seen; Caesar.**

_Caesar: please show mercy! I'm only following orders._

_Cole: Rest in peace._

**Cole changed back into his spirit form. His body was surrounded by electricity again, and Cole summoned a lightning storm, instantly killing Caesar.**

_Cole: Nothing will destroy this earth as long as I live._

**Cole launched into the air, and then forward to finish it once and for all.**

**He went to Penn Station where Greene and Cross were.**

_Cross: Is that-?_

**Cole did not give Cross a chance to finish his sentence. He launched both Greene and Cross into the air. He put his hands on his chest in a cross position and charged his attack. He shot one at Cross, and then one at Greene. **

**They were still alive.**

_Cross: What…what the…hell…is he…?!_

**Cole then threw them both into the ground at once and then pounded the ground, causing electricity to emerge from the ground. **

**They were both dead.**

**He then teleported to Alden, and destroyed him too. Then he teleported to Sasha and annihilated her too.**

**One by one, Cole eliminated everyone who was or will be part of Cross' and Caesar's plan for world domination.**

**It was all over. Cole floated above all the buildings until he reached the place.**

**He went down to the roof, where he saw Zeke and Cole still sleeping. The time was 6 AM; the time that Cole originally received the call, but there was going to be no call this time.**

_Cole: You may not understand the true extents of your powers, but when the world will be in danger, it will always show its true self to save it when you fail. In time, you shall learn that._

**Cole/spirit changed entirely blue as he was when he came out of Cole's body in the future.**

**He then rejoined with his physical body where Cole was now sleeping, awaiting to be needed again, when the world is in crisis.**

**The End.**


End file.
